Shade and David
by muttn
Summary: As David was riding his horse Shade through the woods he found a medallion that teleported them to a strange new world. To David's suprise Shade can now talk. Can they find a way home with only an Iphone to help? See for yourself.
1. Beginning

David is a young adult getting ready to study history at the university. It was still summer vacation so he had all the time in the world to prepare himself. One day David was riding his horse Shade through the woods. Shade was a impressive black stallion. His great muscles reflected light from the sun from its sweat. There was no fat at him not surprising since he used to be a champion horse. Sadly one misplaced hoof changed all that and he broke his knee. Shade and David had a special connection. Ever since he saved the racing horse from the glue factory the two have become inseparable. David has dedicated a lot of time and effort to rehabilitate the horse he was going to be sad to leave his friend for university but people grow up. Besides Shade will be well taken care of and they had all the summer left to spend time together. Shade began to slow his pacing.

"Is it beginning to hurt again? Let me see. " David asked worried.

They stopped. David lifted himself out off the saddle and got off. He sat on his knees and examined the horse's leg. The swelling was luckily not that big.

"Seems like it's not to bad Shade. I hardly see the swelling impressive considering how far we ran. You'll be back on the track in no time."

Shade gently pushed his head against that of David.

"Yeah yeah I love you to buddy."David laughingly said.

David stood up and looked around his hand still tight around Shade's muzzle.

"Let's take a break so we don't ruin your progress."

David led Shade to a tree and tied his muzzle to it. He went and sat on a log. He reached in his pocket and got out his Iphone. He opened some files concerning Greek history. While he was on a break why not take a moment to refresh his knowledge on it. Shade was peacefully grazing and David was studying. Suddenly Shade became restless.

"Shade what's the matter did something scare you?"

The black stallion became violent. He tried to pull himself loose. David ran to him trying to calm him but it was to late. The rope snapped and Shade ran off.

"Shade come back!" David yelled.

What has that horse's mind gotten into this time David thought to himself. David started walking in the direction Shade ran trying to find him.

"If he breaks his knee again because of this I'm personally going to bring him to the glue factory." He complained.

He didn't mean it though. Shade was like a brother to him. It was weird they understood each other perfectly. David knew exactly when Shade reached his limits even if the horse didn't know it. And whenever David had trouble with girls Shade always comforted him in his own way. This wasn't Shade. He would never ran off. Something was up but what? "Neeeeigh!" That was Shade! David knew so he was yelling to come get him. David went to the direction of the horse's sound. There he stood in an open spot.

"Shade what is the matter with you?" David asked angrily.

The horse responded by tapping his hoof to the ground. David got curious."What do you got there Shade?" David went and stood next to him. There was something on the ground. It was a medallion. David crouched picked it up and stood back up. Shade carefully followed him with his head. The medallion was dirty David cleaned it a bit. He let the medallion slip through his fingers and held on to it by its chain to look at it. "This is old Shade, very very old." David whispered to his horse. Shade pressed his nose at the medallion. Suddenly a blinding light came off of it. Shade stood on his behind legs in panic and David fell. The light consumed them and they both passed out.

* * *

><p>They were both unconscious lying next to a river in an open grass spot. Shade started to wake up. He shook his head trying to shake away the pain.<p>

"I feel worse than that time I broke open David's dad wine cellar. Aaah fun times fun times." Shade said with a smile."Wait I can talk? That's weird when did I learn how to do that?" Shade wondered.

Shade suddenly noticed David unconscious. He walked towards him and started pushing him with his front leg.

"Wakey wakey Davey. You still live don't you?"Shade lowered his head to hear David's breath."Well you seem to be breathing. Shade looked up and around him. Suddenly he saw the river and a smile came on his face. He bit into David shirt and started dragging him across the grass to the river. When he was at the river he let go of David's shirt and David's head fell in the water. David instantly woke up waving his arms and legs madly. Shade just started laughing.

"Thahaha."

"Damnit, Shade was that really necessary!" David yelled.

"No but it was fun tho, and it woke you up!" Shade said trying to suppress his laughter.

"Ah man, my head hurts. What happened where are we?"David asked.

"I don't know you tell me." Shade said almost under control of his laughter. Suddenly something began to dawn into David's head. Something was not right here. What was it. Ooh yeah.

"Shade! You can talk! But how? You never did that before."

"Well took you long enough to figure out." Shade said."I don't know how but that medallion you are holding might have something to do with it."

The medallion. David looked at it. It was still in his hand. What did this thing do to them and where are they? Suddenly an idea came to David's mind. He reached in his pocket and got out his Iphone.

"Really David, now is not the time to make those sort of calls." Shade jokingly said.

"I'm using my GPS to find out where we are. But it isn't working." David said." Agh forget it. We'll just follow the river till we come across a town."

David stepped towards Shade and was preparing to lift himself up the horse. Shade took a step back and shook his head.

"Nonono, David now that I can talk things will be a bit different." Shade said.

"How do you mean Shade? I thought you liked it when I rode on your back."David asked.

"Sure I do ,I just don't like the saddle and the muzzle. Get them off of me please." Shade asked.

"If that's what you want." Shade lowered his head and allowed David to take off his muzzle. David walked around the horse and took off his saddle. David noticed something on Shade something quite unusual.

"Aaah that bitch itched glad it's off. "

"Euhm Shade?"

"Yeah David."

"Did you always have a tattoo on your flank?"

"Haha very funny hop on David let's go."

"I'm not kidding there really is a tattoo on your flank."

"Wait what?"

Shade looked around to look what his friend was talking about. He suddenly saw the drawing of a lightning bolt on his flank. His eyes widened in surprise and he yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO LAST NIGHT!"

"Oh man, dad is going to kill me If he finds out about this." David said worried.

"Oh boohoo your dad is going to be mad. I'm the one with a sluttattoo on his flank and you are worried about your dad!" Shade yelled in panic.

"Calm down Shade calm down I'll fix this when we get home. Besides, it sort of fits you in a way."

"You sure it doesn't look weird?" Shade asked.

"No it really suits you." David said with a smile.

"Fine then. Hop on the faster we get to a village the faster we can go home and fix this." Shade said.

David hopped on. It wasn't as easy as with the saddle but he got on. They started walking downstream hoping they'd reach a village. Amazon riding took some getting used to but David got into it fast since he and Shade rode together a lot and they know each other's movements. David looked at the medallion in his hand. He decided it might be best to keep it so he hung it around his neck.

"Good thing you are keeping it. Girls looove the bling." Shade said.

"Thah, sorry to disappoint you Shade but I don't got a girl at the moment."

"Whatever happened to that blond girl from last month what was her name Lia?" Shade asked.

"It's Lisa and we broke up and decided we wanted to be friends."David silently said.

"Damnit Dave, you got to step up your game. You are to nice to the lady's. Bitches don't dig nice" Shade said.

"I thought they did? That you needed to be yourself and then everything would be alright." David said.

"Who told you that bullshit? Listen to the stud here. Bitches want to be treated as dirt. I know it sounds weird but well bitches be crazy. If you want something in life you can't be nice. Remember when you're cousin kept whipping me? He wouldn't stop until I bucked him in the stomach."

"Thah, he spend a month in the hospital. I had to beg dad an entire week not to put you to sleep. He deserved it though I asked him to stop like twenty times." David said.

"And look what it got you. Nothing. See being nice doesn't get you anything." Shade said.

Shade stopped walking. And looked at David.

"Don't let people treat you like dirt David. I don't like it."

"You are right thanks man." David said.

"Anytime man."

* * *

><p>Shade started walking again. They reached a road and a sign. Ponyville 2 miles away.<p>

"Shade how is your knee?"

"Not feeling a thing. Why? Are you feeling the need?"

"I sure am. The need for speed."

"Fuck yeah!" Said Shade as he darted off. They were both smiling. The sun was shining brightly. The road was free of passengers and the wind was just right. It was just perfect just the way to end the adventure together that bonded them even closer to eachother. They saw the village. They ran over the bridge right in the town square. They abruptly stopped out off shock. David almost fell off. He couldn't believe his eyes. Pony's everywhere they were all looking at them like they never saw a human before. David looked around to his amazement there were pony's flying. And he saw a unicorn with a flowing piece of paper behind her.

"Shade are you seeing this?" David whispered to Shade.

"I sure am."Shade said with a smile on his face."Almost all of them are mares."

"What? nooo. This is unbelievable. Where are we. How did we get here." David asked.

"Don't worry David. Let the prize stallion do the talking. Get off my back though you are messing up my mane."Shade said.

David slid off. And both of them started walking towards a group of mares sitting at a table.

"Laaaadiiies. How are you girls doing. No more need to feel lonely this stallion got enough to take care of all of you. The name is Shade."

The mares looked in shock at Shade And then they looked at David.

"Oh this here?This is my buddy David. Say hi David." Shade said.

"Hi." David worriedly said.

Suddenly the mares screamed.

"It talks!It's ugly and big! It's gonna eat our foals and fillies. Hide them!"

Suddenly everypony started to troop together.

"Nonono, we are just aski-" David tried to say.

"Kill it, kill it with fire!"

The pony's randomly got torches.

"Ladieees calm down." Shade said.

"And kill that freakishly large pony to!" A pony yelled.

"Hey, who are you calling a pony!" Shade said offended.

"Shade lets bolt."David said in panic.

"Right hop on." David did just such he grabbed Shade's mane and swinged himself as fast as he could on his back. Shade let out a cry off pain.

"Fuck man. not the mane.""Sorry."

Shade ran off as fast as he could everypony was running behind them. Shade was to fast for the crowd though. "We're losing them" David happily said. Shade turned his head quickly to smile at David but when he did he saw a pegasus pony with the colors of the rainbow crashing into David knocking him off Shade.

"You're not going anywhere!" The Pegasus pony shouted. David tried to push the Pegasus pony away but she was outragesly strong. Shade turned around and charged at the Pegasus pony. He head butted her making her fly across the grass. She was shaken David could see it. "C'mon David we haven't got all day." Shade nervously said.

David pulled himself back up and climbed back on Shade's back."Ouch again with the mane!" David didn't respond though. Shade once again ran off. there we're two pony's right behind them. A purple unicorn and one orange pony with a hat and a rope in her mouth. He could hear the unicorn yelling "Make it count!" The pony's fast enough. David saw how the rope in the pony's mouth turned out to be a lasso. She swung it in the air with her mouth and launched it at Shade. It encircled Shade making him fall and David from his back. David recovered. He went to help his friend who was getting wheeled in. He was fumbling at the rope when suddenly a force made him fall to the ground and wheeled him aswell. David saw the purple unicorn's horn lit up. He looked at his friend in panic.

"Did they bust your knee?"

"Nah, I didn't fall on it. I think we got bigger problems though." Shade responded.

"This is it. The end for us." David said.

"I'm glad it's with you Dave."Shade said.

David grabbed his friend leg and they let themselves be dragged into their doom. When they reached the end the unicorn and pony were hanging above them. Shade and David looked at them with fear. The unicorn smiled at them and said. "Hi Bellerophon you are late we were waiting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I haven't written that much yet and english isn't my native language i still have trouble with the ofoff thing. Any constructive critisiscm would be higly appreciated. Thanks for reading and if people want to more i'll give them more.**


	2. Meet 5 out of 6

"Now if we promise that nopony will hurt you will the two of you come to the town with us?" The purple unicorn asked with a friendly smile. Shade and David looked at each other. They weren't sure if they should trust them. David looked back to the unicorn and orange pony, they both smiled at him. They didn't really have another choice he thought in his mind. "Okay." He hesitantly said.

"Whatever, just get those ropes off of me." Shade said.

The orange pony let him loose. And the unicorn's magic no longer pinned David down. They stood up and dusted themselves off a bit."Damn pony with her damn rope making me fall." Shade mumbled. The rainbow colored pony came up to them holding her hoof on her head.

"Aaah man that hurt." She complained.

They all stared at each other a bit not knowing what to say. Finally the unicorn took initiative."Sorry about the scare you have been through. Everypony in ponyville is actually quite friendly to strangers. Our friends are calming them down."

She seemed to be fixated on David, staring at him. It made him a bit uncomfortable. The orange pony looked with a big friendly smile at Shade and the Pegasus pony gave Shade a foul look which Shade happily replied to with his own.

"Euhm, I'm sorry if we scared them we were just asking for directions were lost you see." David said."My name is David and this is my friend Shade."

"Sup" Shade said still in his staring contest with the Pegasus pony.

"Well howdy there, ma name is Applejack" The orange pony with the hat said."This here is Twilight." She pointed to the unicorn who was still staring at David. "And that pony over there is Rainbow Dash." She pointed to the Pegasus pony.

"Fitting name." David said to Rainbow Dash trying to break the tension between her and Shade.

"Yes fitting…" Shade said. "Are you trying to make a statement with your mane?"

"What's that suppose to mean!" Rainbow dash asked loudly.

"He means nothing by it." David said hastly. "Right Shade…."He asked in a warning tone.

"Sure." And Shade broke off the staring contest going on between him and Rainbow Dash. Shade looked up and saw a white unicorn with a purple mane and a yellow pegasus pony coming up to them. He lowered his head to David's .

"Look at the mane on that one. I Wouldn't mind messing it up if you know what I mean." He whispered with a wink.

David shook his head out off embarrassment. He was glad the other pony's didn't hear it. The white unicorn and yellow pegasus walked up to the group.

"Are we good?" Twilight asked the white unicorn.

"Yes every pony knows what is going on and promised not to hurt them." The white unicorn said.

"Good!" Twilight happily said. "Oh euhm this is Rarity and that is Fluttershy. Fluttershy Rarity, this is David and Shade."

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Rarity said.

"Hi." Fluttershy said with a lowered head not really looking at them.

"Well then we should go to the village so you can go rest." Twilight said.

"Right okay."David complied.

The group started walking towards the village. Except for Rainbow Dash who was flying in the air showing off her new tricks. David stared at her in amazement he may not have seen a lot of flying pony's but he could tell she was good. He lowered his head again to look how far the village was when he caught Fluttershy staring at him. She quickly turned her head away and blushed.

"Euhm, so Fluttershy can you fly aswell?"David asked.

"Oh, euh yes I euhm, just like to walk instead, if you don't mind. But if you do I could fly I mean if that is what you want." Fluttershy said.

"Oh no, I was just wondering I'd thought flying would be more fun to do then walking. That's all." David said.

"It sure is! Flying beats running anyday. And I'm the best flyer in all of ponyville!" Rainbow Dash boldly stated.

"Ooh I can believe that." Shade said."After all I am the one that send you flying halfway across the meadow." He taunted. Rainbow Dash didn't like this she flew right infront of Shade's face. He wasn't impressed and kept his face stale.

"That was a cheap shot. I was busy trying to keep David to the ground and you ran into me." Rainbow Dash said.

"Be glad that's all I did. If he had broken something I would have stomped your head instead." Shade said defiantly. They were back to staring at each other. This time more extreme their faces were inches apart from each other. The other pony's back up a bit not really sure what to do. Fluttershy had her hoofs in front of her eyes. Rarity and Applejack exchanged worried looks. Twilight gulped and said.

"Rainbow Dash stop it. He had to do it he thought his friend was in danger. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"I would have kicked you so hard your tail would have fallen off." Rainbow Dash said right into Shade's face. This angered Shade and as Rainbow Dash turned around he bit in her tail and hold onto it.

"Hey let me go!" Rainbow Dash commanded.

"Oh I thought you were going to kick me so hard my tail would fall off. So brave a minute ago and now you are not playing anymore."

Rainbow Dash tried to get loose with all her might. Rarity, Applejack and Twilight were shocked and backed up Fluttershy put her head to the ground wishing this would all just end.

"Shade let her go!" David said.

"If that's what you want." Shade said. He let go of her tail making her fly straight into a tree. She fell out very angry." Oh that does it!" She flew right to Shade but was pulled back by Twilight who used her magic to stop her. Shade was still angry and wanted to charge Rainbow Dash. David went and stood in front of him. He put his hand on Shade's nose and made soothing noises. "It's okay Shade calm down." He said. David proceeded to put his hand under Shades mane and started to pet him. He could feel the stallion's anger slipping away with every movement of his hand. He put his head against Shades body. Shade's breathing slowed down . He was calm again. David put his hand onto his nose once more and pressed his front head onto it.

David turned around. All the pony's were staring at them even Fluttershy. They hadn't seen this before. Shade was ashamed. Him and David walked up to Rainbow Dash who's mouth was still open from what she just saw.

"You're pretty strong. But it's still 2-0 for the ground." Shade said.

Rainbow Dash smiled." I'll catch up. We have a lot of time to decide which one is better."

All the pony's let out a sigh of relieve. A catastrophe had been averted and they had David and Twilight to thank for it. The group started walking again. With the tension out off the air the talking became much easier.

"So where are we actually?" David asked to nopony in general.

"You are in Equestria." Twilight replied.

"Equestria? Havent heard of that. So we are not on earth anymore?" David asked.

"Holdon a minut their you tellin me the bothofya'll are from earth?" Applejack asked."Princess Celestia never mentioned that part."

"Princess Celestia?"Shade asked. "What is she? a unicorn, a Pegasus or a regular pony."

"She is all of them and none she has wings and a horn. She is the pony that raises the sun every day. And her sister-"

"Nopony cares about Luna Twilight." Rainbow Dash said rolling with her eyes.

"Luna and Celestia." David repeated."Those are latin names aren't they?

"Wha the hay is a latin." Applejack wondered.

"It's a dead language from earth, Luna means moon I don't really know what Celestia means though."

He reached inside his pocket to get his Iphone out. Everypony was looking at him surprised. After a bit of fumbling on it he finally found the meaning.

"Ah here we go it means heavenly or from the heavens."

"interesting tool you have there."Twilight said.

"Just look at it! It's gorgeous!So shiny. I must have one! I'll give you all my bits for it." Rarity said.

"Rarity. You should'nt just bah somethin just fo the way it looks you don't even know what it is." Applejack said.

"It's an apple." Shade said with a grin on his face.

"Well I just so happen to be in the apple business and that their aint no apple." Applejack said offended.

"It is an apple. See?" David turned around his Iphone showing the apple icon. To Applejack.

"mah stars."

"You made this from an apple?" Twilight asked.

"You should have seen his blackberry. It was ugly though so I had to stomp it."Shade said.

"Wait! You did that on purpose!" David asked.

"I did you a favor by putting that thing out off its misery. How were you ever going to find a girl with that thing. I mean c'mon David you are rich start acting like it."

"I can't believe you. I had that for three years." David said.

"I'm sorry, David but I must concur with Shade on this one." Rarity said." The right accessory is a necessity to meet people with high standards and this blackberry or whatever you called it sounds horribly outdated."

"Well ah think it's a waist to throw out a perfectly good tool just because it doesn't look good." Applejack said.

And with that last statement they arrived at ponyville.


	3. Free lunch

The group walked over the bridge. All the other pony's were still in the town square. They were a bit dispersed. Something Rarity and Fluttershy probably had to do with,David figured. There was a tension. He could hear the pony's talking, whispering to each other. David stopped walking and so did Shade, they had second thoughts about entering the village. Applejack gave David a gentle push in his back with her head. David looked at her.

"Now donty'all worry, them pony's there aint gonna lay a hoofonya I promise." She said.

David smiled. He didn't know why but for some reason he trusted her. He looked at the pony's again and started walking. As they passed the pony's David and Shade could see some fillies looking at them with fear and curiosity.

"We figured you might be hungry"Twilight said. "So we got our friend at Sugarcube Corner to prepare you something to eat."

Shade stopped."Great we are quite hungry." He said with a grin." He looked at the fillies and said ."Hungry enough to eat a filly or two."

The fillies ran off screaming while Shade started laughing. David pulled his head down by his mane.

"Do you want them to run us out of town again!" He asked angrily.

"Thah, sorry I couldn't resist." Shade said trying to control his laugh.

"Twilight, I do believe it might be a good idea to pick up the pace a bit." Rarity said worried of the crowd.

"Right, good thinking."Twilight said.

They started walking faster. David had to jog a bit to keep up but didn't have to resort to running. Twilight opened the door to Sugarcube Corner with her magic.

"Quickly, inside." She said.

* * *

><p>When they all were inside they slammed the door shut behind them. Twilight bolted the door. Suddenly a pink pony came jumping out of the kitchen.<p>

"Oh goodie, they are here! And just in time! Me and the girls have almost finished. So everypony should take a seat so we can eat." Then she returned to the kitchen.

David saw two tables. A large one for eight pony's and a small one with three seats. There were no plates yet but David saw colored handwritten nametags. Everypony went to their place. There were three open spots all next to each other. David glared at the first name tag. "Pinkie pie" it said. Must be the pink pony. He smiled a second. Another fitting name he thought . The second one said "overgrown pony." David had to quickly put his hand in front of his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. Then the third one should be his. "bellerophon." It read. He looked up and saw he was sitting next to Applejack.

"Sit down sugarcube." She said to him with a smile.

David did as he was told. He sat down and started playing with his nametag. Bellerophon that's what Twilight called him earlier. He knows this it's on the top of his mind but he doesn't seem to be able to remember it. David saw that Shade was still standing.

"What's the matter Shade?" Asked Twilight.

"I don't seem to be able to find my seat." Shade said to Twilight.

"Stop acting like a child and just sit down Shade." David said to him.

"I can't just sit in some pony's place now can I David? That would be rude." Shade lowered his head to the height of David's."You don't want me to be rude now would you ?" He said in a threatening tone. David sighed. "Does anyone have a pencil?" He asked to no pony in general. Rarity used her horn to levitate a colored pencil from the small table.

"Here you go dear." Rarity said to David.

"Thank you." He replied. David took Shade's nametag. He scratched out the overgrown pony part turned it around to its blank side and wrote Shade. He put it back in front of the seat next to him only to find that Shade still wouldn't sit down. "What now?" He asked Shade.

"You forgot to write the awesome."Shade said.

David grabbed the nametag in anger and wrote. The bitcher. He once again put it back and looked at Shade. Shade looked not amused. David's face said. Deal with it. Shade finally sat down. He sat in front of Rarity. Applejack sat in front of Rainbow Dash they were already having small talk. Pinkie Pie would be sitting infront of Fluttershy. And David sat in front of Twilight. "Great." he thought to himself sarcastically. "There is no way I can avoid the staring now."

"Hey Pinkie Pie! " Rainbow Dash yelled. "Where is our food!"

"Coming!" Said the voice from the kitchen.

"Please don't be hay, hay sucks, please be something else anything but hay." Shade pleaded.

The kitchen door opened and Pinkie pie came in with three fillies a little unicorn, pony and a pegasus . They were all carrying plates. They were putting them down. It was hay. Shade smashed his front hoofs into the table out of anger making it shake.

"God!" he said angrily.

"I don't really see what Celestia has to do with you getting roasted hay." Twilight said." Or Lu-"

"Darling, nopony cares about Luna." Rarity said to Twilight.

David got a plate in front of him. Clearly these pony's didn't know about the human diet. David was looking at his plate. How was he going to get out off this one. Applejack gave him a sympathetic look. "What's wrong sugarcube you ain't hungry?"

"I don't really eat hay."David said.

"What do you mean you don't eat hay? It's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Darling, the girls worked very hard at it could you at least try it?" Rarity said.

"Yes, David eat the hay. After all you have been serving it me for the past 2 years every single day." Shade said."I'd love to see you eat it once."

"That's because of your rehabilitation and you know it Shade. Anyway I can't really digest hay or any kind of grass for that matter. I have a different stomach then you guys." David said.

"Oh, then what can you eat? Apples?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't really count as a meal, they don't really fill my stomach."

"What about cupcakes! You gotta love cupcakes!" Pinkie pie enthusiastically asked."and we got loads off them"

"Those count as desert, but they will at least fill me up so I'd be happy to eat those"David said.

"That ain't fair he gets to eat desert before us." The little pony filly complained.

"Applebloom mind your manners." Applejack said to the little pony.

"I'll wait till you are all finished and eat desert with the rest of you." David said.

"Well if you aren't finishing your hay then you should give it to me!" Rainbow dash said.

"Sure, take i-" Rainbow Dash quickly took David's plate and scraped the hay onto her's only to return the empty plate. All pony's were busy eating. Twilight occasionally glared at David. But the rest concentrated on their plates. "Perfect time to get the Iphone out". David thought to himself. He opened his files on greek history. He kept his Iphone under the table. He had to do a bit of searching but he finally got it. "bellerophon most noticeable achievement was killing the manticore with his spear and winged horse Pegasus." He read.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked to David.

"Oh euhm, nothing nothing." David said embarrassed.

"Seems like you were playing with your apple again." Twilight said.

Everypony looked at David.

"Oh I was. I was checking up on that name you called me Bellerophon."

"oh. You could have just asked you know."Twilight said.

"Sorry, Euhm do you know what a manticore is?" David asked.

"Yes, infact we all met one in the everfree forest. It was very angry and tried to attack us." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah, that big lion thing with his scorpion tail and wings. I remember that I tried my best moves on it and it still wouldn't go down." Rainbow Dash said. "Rarity even tried bucking it."

"Oh, you shouldn't boast about that." Rarity said. "The poor thing was in pain. Luckily Fluttershy stopped the fighting walked up to it and got that splinter out off its paw. She is the real hero."

"Wow, you really did that?" David asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked away hiding her face under her mane. "It was nothing, all it needed was some kindness." David looked at Fluttershy with new respect. Shade started laughing.

"Kindness? When has that ever done anything?" He said."I mean look at David"

"Don't Shade-"

"He's nice all the time and nobody takes him serious."

"Stop it Shade"

"His father thinks he is a wuss."

"Shade I really mean it."

"His so called friends use him to do their homework."

"Shade quit it!"

"And every girl he ever dates wants to be just friends with him just like that girl Lia."

"It's Lisa!" In a sheer moment of rage David hand shot out. He grabbed Shade's bad knee and applied pressure to it. Shade cramped.

"Stop it." David said.

"Good you are learning."Shade said. David was so angry. But it wasn't at Shade. Shade was right. His kindness had only made him weak. Vulnerable to be used. He was angry at his father, his friends ,his ex girlfriends. They were the problem not him.

"Thanks Shade I needed that slap on the head. I know now." Said David as he let go of his friends knee.

"I didn't like doing it but I know you needed it." Shade said. Shade put his head against that of David's.

All the pony's were looking at each other. They had no idea what just happened. They didn't understand the harshness of the world they live in. Eat or be eaten.

"So who wants desert?" Twilight asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to cut this chapter short. My<strong> **compute**r** is getting a format so I can play skyrim. Yeey for skyrim.**


	4. Just desert

The cutie mark crusaders and pinkie pie went back in the kitchen. Once they came back they were carrying everypony's deserts. Shade got an apple pie just as Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbowdash. David got his plate of cupcakes. Twilight and pinkie pie got ice cream. Rarity got a popsicle. Probably for some kind of weird diet David thought to himself. Twilight happily clopped her front hoofs .

"hurray ice cream." She said loudly.

"I'm so messing up my diet, but after the day I had I really don't give a shit." Shade said.

David was really hungry. He began to stuff himself with cupcakes. They were delicious. The best cupcakes he ever ate. Pinkie pie planted her face into the bowl of ice cream in front of her. Rarity and Twilight were eating more civilly levitating their spoon and popsicle. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy took bites out of their apple pies. Shade on the other hand seemed to enjoy the scenery infront of him. He was staring at Rarity who was sucking on the popsicle.

"Hey Shade! Could you move your leg a bit? It's touching my knee." Pinkie pie asked.

"Oh" Shade said while snapping out of his trance. "Sure I'll move a bit." Shade repositioned himself and started taking bites out of his pie. Still occasionally glaring at Rarity. David looked up to see what Pinkie pie was talking about but halfway through the journey of his head he saw the levitating popsicle and spoon . He was following the spoons movement scooping the ice cream out of the bowl then into Twilight's mouth. Suddenly Pinkie Pie jumped into Shade's lap and yelled at David:

" You gonna eat that?"

David was baffled for a moment and couldn't find his words. Luckily Shade found his. He pressed his right front hoof onto pinkie pie's forehead forcefully pushing her back.

"Yes he is. Besides you had enough sugar it seems." He said stern.

"Enough sugar? Never!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Euhm, Twilight how are you doing that?" David asked.

"Doing what?" Twilight asked.

"The floating spoon how are you making it fly into the air?"

"Oh, my magic of course. You don't have magic on Earth?" She asked.

"But magic isn't real is it? It doesn't exist." David asked.

"It exists here sugarcube." Applejack said."Only unicorns can use it tho and Prinsess Celestia and L-"

"Applejack nopony cares about Luna silly" Pinkie Pie said.

David went back to eating. This time more slowly. He tried to make all this sink in. Suddenly the three filly's were standing behind Shade. Scootaloo bit his tail trying to get his attention. Shade rolled his eyes and then looked at them.

"Mister Shade, can you tell us what your cutie mark means?" Sweetie bell asked.

"My what now?" Shade asked.

"Your cutie mark. You know the lightning bolt on your flank." Scootaloo said.

"that tattoo?" Shade asked.

"Once a pony understand who they are they get a figure on their flank." Twilight said."This figure stands for their unique ability or character that's a cutie mark."

"Cutie mark sounds incredibly girly…" Shade complained.

"it's better then what you called it." David said with a grin.

"Pray tell what did you thought it was called." Rarity asked.

"You don't want to know trust me." David hastily said.

"I called it a sluttatoo." Shade said.

Everypony stared at Shade with their mouths open. Twilight lost her concentration and dropped her spoon. Pinkie pie started laughing uncontrollably. Rarity uttered the words: "how vulgar."Applebloom walked up to applejack. Who was staring at Shade. She tapped her sister with her front hoof and asked."Big sis what in the hay is a slut?"

"Now ya'll just forget ya'll ever heard that word."Applejack said to the cutie mark crusaders.

"Rarity is a slut!" Scootaloo yelled. "Atleast that is what Bon Bon calls her."

"She what?" Rarity yelled."That does it! it is on. You girls come with me I'll bring you home. I'll show that no good mare a thing or two about manners."

Rarity ran out with the cutie mark crusaders on her tail. "See ya, Bellerophon and goodluck with the princess ." Applebloom yelled as she walked out the door.

"Goodluck with the princess?"David asked out loud. "What does she mean?"

"Princess Celestia is the one who send you that amulet." Twilight explained. "She wants to meet you."

"Me?" David asked. "Why me what does she want with me."

"We can't tellya sugarcube."Applejack said. "Princess Celestia wants to tellya in person."

"Then why can't she come and wait here. I mean if she knew I was going to arrive here." David asked.

"That's because she asked us to-"

"Pinkie pie. We can't say that" Twilight sternly said.

Shade looked at David. David looked back at him. He could read his face, he was not happy he was letting himself be used again, his kindness again being his weakness. David slammed his fist on the table. Much to the delight of Shade. Fluttershy cringed. And all the other pony's were looking at him. David didn't care.

"She took me away from my home without my permission and you pony's can't even tell me why." David asked.

"Please don't be mad David." Twilight said." Celestia probably has her reasons."

"Who does she think she is? Abducting me like that forcing me to come to her without explanation." David asked."Ive almost been drowned, Shade has a tattoo on his flank."

"Cutiemark." Twilight corrected him.

"Whatever you call it." David continued. "Attacked by wild pony's. Knocked off of Shade by a lunatic pony."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said.

"WHAT IF MY HEAD FELL ON A ROCK!" David yelled at Rainbow Dash. "I COULD HAVE DIED!I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY I AM HERE NOW!"

Rainbow Dash didn't have a response to that. She was looking at the other pony's. But they all stayed silent. David stood up.

"Fine then, c'mon Shade. We are out of here."David said.

"Finally." Shade stated with a smile on his face.

"Wait you can't go!"Twilight said.

"Just you watch us."David said.

"Thanks for the grub. Later bitches." Shade said.

"WAAAAAIT!" Fluttershy ran in front of David. This was the first time she ever looked directly at him. Her eyes were light blue and she seemed to be crying.

"You can't go."She said softly tapping her front hoof on the floor."Please, you are our only hope."

David looked into her eyes. He felt bad for making her cry. Shade walked up to Fluttershy.

"Move." He commanded.

"Please, stay." Fluttershy begged him while moving aside.

David sighed. He sat on his knees till he his head was at the same height as hers. He brushed her mane with his hand. "Okay, I'll stay. Don't be sad anymore." He said.

Fluttershy gave him a small hug. Then she went to the other pony's. David felt a smack on the back of his head. It was Shade. "Wuss." He said. Twilight came up to them. "I'm really glad the two of you decided to stay." She said."You will be sleeping at my place."

"Thank you we are kind of tired." David said.

"You know on earth horses sleep in the same bed as their host pony." Shade said.

Twilight didn't know what to say to that.

"Good, thing we are not on earth huh."David said. "Cockblock." Shade mumbled.

Twilight gave David a small smile. They followed her outside on to the town square. The sun was beginning to go down. There were still pony's but not as many as before. As they were walking towards Twilight's house a zebra walked up to them. The pony's greeted her.

"Oooh exotic, never had one of those before." Shade said.

"Hiya Zecora." Applejack said." This here are David and Shade. David and Shade this is Zecora."

"Nice to meet you. "David said.

"Really digging the gold." Shade said.

"So the signs were true. Bellerophon has came through." Zecora said.

"Shhh Zecora not so loud." Twilight said.

"Wait you are Bellerophon?" A green unicorn with a white mane walked up to them.

" What, nonono. You are wrong Lyra." Pinkie Pie said." His name is David."

"If he's not Bellerophon then why did you keep calling him that today." Shade said grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew it! This is amazing! You have returned. I grew up with songs about you." Lyra yelled very loudly.

"Songs? About me?" David said.

"Yes you got to tell me why you are here. Then I can write one now and it'll go through the ages. That'll show Octavia who is the better musician."

"That's enough!" Twilight said." C'mon let's get them inside."

"No wait!" David said. "Sing me one. Please."

"We'll I don't really have any instruments with me but I'll sing you the tekst." Lyra said.

"No dontcha dare. " Applejack said. She started pushing David in his back trying to force him inside. David pushed back. Twilight used her magic on Shade but he also wanted to stay and listen so he planted his hooves firmly Into the ground. Lyra started to sing while the struggle was going on.

"Bellerophon flew to Celestia's sun. On the fierce stallion Pegasus who was mighty and strong.

The beast roared out of anger and fear . For it knew that it's doom was near.

It's rampage was coming to a close. When His mighty spear rose.

He flung the spear towards the beast. The moment spoken about in every feast.

The beast let out a cry when the spear plunged in his eye.

Bellerophon not content . banished the beast out of our land.

This was the tale of Bellerophon and the beast of -"

Suddenly Shade fell on the ground and let out a terrible cry of pain. David looked at him in fear.

"Shade? Whats wrong what happened?" David asked.

David looked at his leg. It was bleeding and swollen pretty badly." But how?" David asked.

"Remember when I said I didn't fall on it?" Shade said."I lied I didn't want you to worry."

" Come now let me see. All may not be as it seems." Zecora says.

Zecora walked up to Shade studying his leg. David could hear her talking to herself in a strange language. She stopped and said.

" Your knee seems to be in bad shape. You cannot travel to the princess in this state." Zecora said.

"Who cares about the princess!" David said making all the pony's gasp for air." My friend might never walk again."

"Come now young David do not fret. Cause your friend is still not death. His leg may be bad this is true. That's why he should come to my house so I can mix up a brew."

"On our first date?" Shade jokingly said."Well I guess I could come to your house so I can taste your brew."

"I'll come with you." David said.

"No you already had a long journey for today. It is best at Twilights library you stay." Zecora said.

"Yes, you stay at Twilights place" Shade said."I'll go with the Zecora. You get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Well if that's what you want." David said.

The two friend said their goodbye's and went their separate ways. Shade with Zecora. And David with Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back. Skyrim wasis great. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>


	5. different tails part 1

The sun was setting down as the pony's and David entered the library. Twilight put on the lights.

"What is that thing!" David yelled in panic pointing at a sleeping lizard on the floor.

"That thing happens to be Spike, my baby dragon."Twilight said angrily."Very rude to call him that after all the work he did making your bed ready."

"Sorry." David said." There aren't any dragons on earth. Just the ones in myths and legends."

While Twilight levitated spike to his basket upstairs, David looked around viewing the books. The other pony's were following his movement. He wasn't really reading the titles though, his mind was with his horse Shade. He was really worried about him. When he turned his gaze from the books back to the pony's he could see them staring at him.

"About my outburst a while ago."David said.

"No need to apologize sugar cube we understand." Applejack said.

"It must be awful to be taken away from your friends and family like that." Fluttershy said.

David sighed and leaned his back against the bookshelves.

"Honestly, getting away from them for a while is kind of a relieve."

"What do ya mean? " Applejack asked."What's wrong with them?"

"I don't really have any real friends. They are more people I know better than other people. And my dad is all about the tough love thing. It gets tiresome after awhile."

"You got to have one real friend!" Pinkie pie said."I'm sure if you think super duper hard you can come up with one of them."

"Shade."

The word slipped out he didn't even have to think about it. He started to worry about him again.

"Ahh don't worry Dave." Rainbow Dash said."Zecora will fix him up in no time."

"You think so?" David asked hopeful.

"Of course Zecora is only the best healer in all of Equestria." Rainbow Dash said. "He'll be as good as new. And then he won't have any excuses when I beat him and prove I'm the better pony. "

David smiled. Twilight came back downstairs.

"Alright everypony, time to go home" She said. "David needs his rest. You'll have plenty of time to talk to him when we travel to Canterlot tomorrow ."

The pony's said their goodbye's to David. Pinkie Pie went up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry, I couldn't throw you a party."She said. "It would have been a great way for you to meet lots and lots of new friends. Considering how nice you are and all."

"That's okay. And thanks Pinkie Pie. You're very nice to." David said.

"And maybe Shade wouldn't be such a meani mack meanipants after a party."

"He's not really mean. You just got to get to know him then he you'll see how loyal and fun he really is." David said.

"Okey dokey lokey ,if you say so." Pinkie pie said happily.

As Pinkie Pie hopped out of the door it closed behind her. David was alone with Twilight. It was an awkward moment. She was staring at him again. Almost like she was studying him. David tried to look away but it was difficult to ignore her gaze.

* * *

><p>At Zecora's house Shade had the complete opposite problem. Zecora had been making his brew for over half an hour now. Not giving her guest much attention. Shade limped from one side to the room to the other.<p>

"How long now?"Shade asked Zecora.

"thirthy seconds less than last time you asked. Why don't you sit down and relax?"

"Sorry Zecora, but I'm an athlete. I need action. See these muscles? Yeah those are the muscles from a champion. And I'm as fit as I can be. I can go all night if I have to."

"You're stamina may be great this is true. But you won't be running without my brew.

Shade groaned. For some reason he had a lot of energy. He wanted to go somewhere. He didn't know where but he knew he had to go. It was the same feeling he had with the medallion.

" I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour." Shade said to Zecora.

"Have you gone mad? You cannot go anywhere with a knee so bad."

"Aw I knew you cared about me Zecora. Still I'm going outside it's a beautiful night and to be honest. Watching you work is almost as boring as, well working myself."

"Fine than be that way. I cannot force you to stay. But remember this to be true. The forest is dangerous you might not see it through."

"Sure whatever cya in an hour."

Shade limped out of the door in the woods. The moon was lighting his path through the forest. It was awfully quiet. There were no animals to make a sound and it was wind still. The silence was almost feeling he had brought him to a lake. The water was clear and the moon's reflection was visible in it. Shade stared at it. His shadow broke the reflection and as it did the reflection became brighter and brighter till a blinding light engulfed Shade.

"Ahh fuck not this shit agai-"

Shade woke up. He had been teleported into a large round marble chamber. He looked up and saw the full moon shining through an open spot in the ceiling. The light was shining on an altar. That strange feeling started up again. This was the place he needed to be. With a bit of effort and pain he got up and limped towards the altar. There was a silver pole of some sort on it encarved in it was a crescent symbol. Shade looked at it for a second when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"You're pathetic you know that."

Shade looked to his right looking to where the voice came from. To shade's Surprise it was David.

"David? What did you say?"Shade asked.

"Oww, the poow wittle whorsey is not only lame but also deaf." David said belittling him."I said you were pathetic."

"David, why are you being an asshole?" Shade asked.

"Look who is talking. All you do is thrashtalk. You used to be something a racer but you just had to mess up your knee didn't you. Now you are just utterly useless. And that is why you are pathetic Shade."

"You know what, fuck you David. At least I get laid unlike some people."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me David, I don't have to take crap from a virgin."

David sighed slightly annoyed.

"Look I'm not really David. I'm a magical spell that goes into your subconscious and uses your imagination to project itself." David said.

"Part of my imagination? Not buying it."

"Why not?"

"Well usually my imagination is more, female.I don't imagine things about guys only if that guy is me."

"Look just let me do my job and let me help you get a revelation about yourself."

"How about you project yourself into that cute zebra so I can revelate over your face."

"for the love of –" David face palmed himself and got angry.

"Just take the lunar shaft and get out."

Shade grinned and said. "Lunar what now?"

"The lunar stick, pole whatever." David picked up the pole from the altar and tried to put it into Shades mouth. Shade backed up and turned his head.

"You 're not putting your shaft into my mouth." Shade said."No homo." He quickly added.

"Take the damn thing and get the fuck out of here!" David yelled while throwing the stick at Shade.

Shade picked up the stick with an annoyed face and walked away out of the room.

"Asshole." David said .

"Douchebag." Shade muttered with the stick in his mouth. As he walked out of the room the blindening light appeared again and he got teleported out.

* * *

><p>"Sooo…" David said in an attempt to break Twilight's stare."This trip to Canterlot. How long will it be?"<p>

"Well it only takes an hour or two by train and even less by pegasus carriage. But the princess wants us to walk there. So if we leave by morning we will be there a little before nightfall."

"Why does she want us to walk there?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

Twilight looked away scared he would burst out in anger again.

"Look." David said."Let's not get into this again. I'm to tired to start fighting now and am to worried about Shade. Just tell me a bit about more about the princess so I don't do anything to offend her."

"You don't have to worry about that." Twilight reassured him. "Princess Celestia isn't the snobby type. She loves a joke and knows nopony is perfect."

"Sounds like a great princess." David said with an easy smile.

"She is! You just have to be a bit more cautious around her sister Luna."

"Why? What's wrong with her sister?"

Twilight sighed and got ready for the painful part of the conversation.

"Well Luna just came back after a thousand years and has some problems readjusting."

"Like?"

"Well when she came back she was like."

_Scene plays where Luna accepts Celestia's friendship._

"I'm so sowwy. I missed you so much big sister."

"I missed you to."

David looked confused."Well that doesn't sound so bad."

"But at nightmare night she was like."

_Scenes from nightmare night play._

"AS YOUR PRINCESS WE COMMAND YOU!

TIS A LIE THOU BACKSIDE IS WHOLE AND UNGOBBLED THOU UNGRATEFULL WELP!

BE STILL!

ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAAAAAAIR!"

David gulped. Twilight laughed awkwardly

"hehe. Well then it's awfully late, your bed is over there better get a good night rest. I'm going upstairs cya."

David didn't respond he was in shock. Was he really going to meet this pony tomorrow? What if he didn't bow properly what would she do to him? And Shade he surely would do something to offend her! This couldn't go well. David went to his bed and let himself fall in. The day had been long he couldn't help but close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep. Dreaming about an angry goddess tormenting him for addressing her wrong. Twilight lit a candle upstairs. The dim light was not noticed by her sleeping guest. She pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and ink. She wrote:"Dear princess Celestia."

* * *

><p>Shade burst into Zecora's hut. He limped inside. Zecora gave him an angry look for his manners. Shade didn't care though he never did. He spit out the Lunar shaft on the floor.<p>

"Is it ready now?"

Zecora gave him a cup of the brew.

"Drink it in one sip. And your leg will be healed from toe to hip."

"I would have settled for just the knee. But thanks this is really appreciated."

Shade drank the cup empty all at once. He looked at his knee and after a few seconds the wound of his knee healed completely. He tapped his hoof on the ground a few times. His leg was like it was brand new his old injury completely vanished as if he had never fallen. Shade had not expected this. After years of training, diets, medicines. One cup, one cup! Had given him back what fate so harshly had stolen from him.

"Zecora.." He softly said."I- I don't know how to thank you. You have made me whole again."

Zecora stayed silent. She did not know what to say to that. Shade looked at her.

"After I couldn't race anymore I wasn't me anymore. Racing is all I am."

"Now Shade do not tell this lie. You are more than just the fastest ride. Maybe now you do not understand. But in a few more days your revelation is at hand."

Shade looked at her in confusion. Revelation did she knew where he was? Zecora walked up to him slightly nuzzling his chest.

"Thank you Zecora. Really thank you."

"Now with the change in your attitude. I know how you can express your gratitude."

Shade couldn't follow with that at first. Zecora turned around and playfully let her tail fly into Shade's face. Shade grinned.

"I love this place."


	6. Strange dream

"How dare you offend me human!" The dark allicorn shouted at David. She was like a shadow and her blood red eyes pierced through David.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I did not know I was suppose to bow twice!" David said in panic.

"You shall pay for your blasphemous act mortal!"

The allicorn charged at David in a furious rage. David screamed in terror and held his arms in front of his face in an attempt to defend himself. Just as she was about to hit him she dispersed into thin air. David lowered his arms. He could only see a never-ending darkness around him. And then he heard something. Flapping of wings, something was coming. David looked to where the sound was coming from he could see it from afar. It was big and didn't look friendly David started running in the nothingness of his dream but to no avail. It landed right infront of him. David looked at it shocked. It was a black dragon it stared at him and David stared back in fear. Time seemed endless only the dragon's heavy breathing to break the silence. David walked back a step. The dragon lowered his head a bit and started to speak in a heavy but calm voice.

"mmmh, knock knock."

David was confused. Should he say something? He decided to take a step back in silence.

"Knock, knock." The dragon repeated.

"Who..who's there?" David asked hesitantly.

"Boo." The dragon replied.

"Boo who?"

"aww don't cry."

The dragon started to laugh. Or more roar then laugh.

"Now you." The dragon said.

"knock, knock."

"NOO!" The dragon screamed."A different one."It said calm.

David thought for a minute then decided on his joke.

"A horse walked into a bar." David started

The dragon lowered its head. It seemed eager to hear it.

"The bartender asks. Why the long face?"

The dragon was confused. It didn't seem to get it. There was an awkward tension.

"You know. Horses always have long faces and they don't go into bars."

The dragon's eyes widened and he fell on his back rolling over the floor laughing.

"Hahaha, I get it now Bellerophon. It was a great one! Horses always have long faces. We shall bear it in our memory and meditate on it. You have given me much wisdom Bellerophon. I shall repay you with mine"

The dragon got up and looked at David.

"But first formalities. What is your true name?"

"David"

"Greetings David. My name is big guy! That was what Pegasus called me. A joke you see. My real name is Nidhogg! The dragon king! Or at least I used to be a king. Much has changed since Pegasus left."Nidhogg bowed his head as he said that. He clearly was sad about that.

"Pegasus? You mean the winged horse from Bellerophon?"

"Yes." Nidhogg said raising his head again." He was our friend. He was wise. He was laughter. wisdom in his laughter. He used laughter to teach us! Teach me!"Nidhogg lowered his head again."But I did not care for laughter or his wisdom I was young ,so young."

David wasn't afraid of Nidhogg anymore. He may be a giant dragon but he was clearly insane and quite frankly, more pathetic then scary. More than anything he felt sad for him.

"The two of you seemed to be good friends. "

"He was a good friend not I. I had much to learn. So Pegasus laughed a lot at me. Not as much as Celestia though. She had to learn even more! She did not listen she wasn't our friend."

"Don't you mean princess Luna?" David asked.

Nidhogg laughed.

"Thahaha, a joke! No, not a joke you did not tell one. Luna was but a filly at the time. Harmless. Not anymore though. Things have changed. No Celestia is dangerous David. Pegasus learned that the hard way. She laughed back at him. But her laughter did not teach only hurt. Pegasus thought her the difference though. With his."

David was confused. Twilight had said that Luna was the one to be careful about not Celestia.

"What did she do to him ?"

Nidhogg stayed silent for a few moments. He tried to recall his memories. Then with resentment in his voice he began to tell.

"She knew Pegasus weakness. She brought him an offer of wine and her body. Pegasus should have known better. His mind was strong but his flesh was weak. He got the jug of wine. Only to fall asleep by its innards. Celestia cut off his mane and tail in his sleep. And stole the elements. "

Nidhogg laughed again.

"She crawled back to him for help. To his laughter to his wisdom. To his final joke to us all. Bellerophon."

Nidhogg growled. "Time grows short David. One more question before I have to leave."

One more question! He had thousands more! Nidhogg was more of a help then any of those pony's! He should come with a spoiler tag. Still out of all those questions one stood out far above it.

"Why does everyone think I am Bellorophon? What is Bellorophon?"

Nidhogg repositioned himself. He thought hard David could see that.

"A hard question for a dragon. You should find a pony to explain. Still I shall try."

Nidhogg bowed his head looking directly at David.

"You are Bellerophon because you connect to pony's. I believe that was the case I can't explain the connection though find a pony or a horse they can explain."Nidhogg continued."But there is a secret to this connection not known by many. The source of the Bellerophon's power."

"Do you know it? Or do you know anyone who knows it?"

"I do not know, I did not want to know. I was young. Celestia knows! But she does not want you to know. She fears you Bellerophon but she needs you. For your gift. Mmmh Manticore knows! Manticore can tell you. Find him David he will help. He is kind, he is generous."

"Where can I find him?"

Nidhogg spread his wings.

"I am sorry Bellerophon I must leave!"

"Wait! I still have a lot more questions! Where can I find Manticore?Why was the Bellorophon a joke? What elements! Why does she fear me!"

"All very good questions I shall have to answer them another time! Farewell David!"

"No please wait!"

But it was to late Nidhogg had already left.

* * *

><p>David woke up because of voices.<p>

"Twilight! He is a human! Celestia didn't say that! Do you know what humans do to dragons? They drink their blood and steal their treasure. And he was here the entire time!"

"Oh Spike, That's just an old ponytale. Besides he's really nice and why would he want to drink your blood?"

David got out of bed and walked up to the two. They were sitting at a table. Spike's back was turned to him.

"They think it makes their skin impenetrable. They are barbaric like that." Spike said.

"I thought the myth was that you were suppose to wash yourself in a dragons blood." David said half asleep.

Spike turned around and looked at David in fear. He ran out the library screaming in fear. David realizing what he had done face palmed himself.

"You really believe that?" Twilight asked in shock.

"No. It's just a myth. Shouldn't have corrected him, sorry about that I have that annoying tendency when it comes to history and stuff."

Twilight sighed in relief."That's okay he'll come around." She thought of something. She levitated a basket of cupcakes and muffins on the table."From Pinkie Pie." Twilight said."They are for the trip but you can have a few for breakfast."

"Great!" David said picking a number of them out of the basket."Would you mind if I eat them outside? I'd like to wait for Shade."

Twilight didn't like that David could tell. Still she agreed, probably to keep the good peace.

"Sure, just stay close to the library. I have to prepare for the journey to Canterlot."

"I promise." David said raising a cupcake to Twilight in an attempt to wave. David went outside. He leaned back against the tree trunk from the library and started eating a cupcake. What had happened last night? Nidhogg had been a lot of help to David but even then he seemed to be raising more questions than answering them. Suddenly a grey Pegasus crashed into David. Letters, cupcakes and muffins flew all over the place.

"I'm so sorry!" The grey mare on top of David said. David looked her in her amber eyes which was hard considering they were crossed.

"That's alright accidents happen."David said with a friendly smile while standing up.

"Oh, nonono the letters fell out!" The grey mare said almost with tears in her crossed eyes. She took one of the letters and held it close." L-L-L-y-y-r-r-a oh Lyra that's the third one on the route."

"Euhm, want me to read them?"David asked.

"That would be great thank you Bellorophon!"

"Just call me David."David said as he picked up a letter."This one is for Twilight, I'll put it in the mailbox. So what's your name?"

"I'm Ditzy Doo!"

"Nice to meet you Ditzy. This one is for a Cheerilee ."

David read the letters and put them in the right order. Then he put them in her saddlebag. He saw it was loose and offered to tighten it a bit. Ditzy gladly accepted. As he tightened it he briefly touched her cutie mark making a dim white light appeared. No pony noticed and neither did David.

"Your all set. And here, have a muffin."

Ditzy Woo took the muffin and hugged David. She really seemed touched by his kindness. She flew off and as she did a smaller version of Ditzy Doo appeared on David's shoulder.

"Hi!" It yelled.

"What the f-!"

* * *

><p>Shade was in a really good mood as he walked into Ponyville. He was carrying saddlebags and the Lunar shaft was tightened to them. He was singing.<p>

"Found an amulet. Like a baws  
>Got teleported. Like a baws.<br>Drowned Davy. Like a baws.  
>Hittin on pony's. Like a baws.<br>Angry mob. Like a baws.  
>Saving Davy. Like a baws.<br>Got some stick. Like a baws.  
>Nailed a zebra. Like a baws."<p>

Shade walked by Lyra and two other pony's. They were having a discussion. The banner read."Welcome Bello."

"We couldn't fit it all in." One of the pony's said.

Shade laughed."Had the same problem last night. Try some lube."

The pony's looked confused at Shade then went back to their discussion.

"Take it down and try again." Lyra said.

Shade burst out laughing."They're making this way to easy."He said.

Shade saw David and walked up to him.

"Sup man! craziest night ever you won't believe the shit I've done… Wow… The fuck's up with your eyes dude?"Shade asked.

"Shade is that you? Please tell me you see her!"

Shade looked around but saw no one.

"See who?"

"On my shoulder the little cross-eyed grey pegasus pony! Please tell me you see it!"

"Euhm, nope not seeing her." Shade said."Did the pink one make those cupcakes?" He said with a laugh."Cause that would explain alooooot."

The little Ditzy Doo looked angry at Shade. "He is mean!" she said to David.

"You didn't hear that?" David asked pointing to his shoulder."She just said you were mean."

Shade got angry and pointed to Davids shoulder.

"How dare you. Bitch you don't know me. You don't know where I come from. Where I've been!HOW LONG IVE BEEN THERE! WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET FROM WHERE I WAS TO GET TO WHERE I AM NOW!"

The little Ditzy got scared and disappeared. David eyes turned to normal. Every pony on the street was staring at the scene.

"Thefuck you guys looking at keep moving." Shade said to them.

The pony's went on to their business.

"Okay. .No more family guy for you. Well at least she is gone now." David said.

"Glad I could help. Guess she couldn't."Shade said.  
>Shade puts on sunglasses.<br>"Look me in the eye."

"Shade are those my sunglasses?"David asked.  
>"Maybe…"Shade responded.<br>"Mind telling me where you got them?"  
>"Found them."<br>"Where exactly did you find them?"  
>"Your car…."<br>"What is this? How did you? Those cost 200 euro's!"  
>"Wow! You got ripped off."<br>"Give me those and stop stealing my stuff Shade."  
>"But it's so nice and shiny and they look way better on me."<p>

"I must say they did rather suit you well Shade." A voice said.

David and Shade turned around. Rarity,Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walked up to them. Pinkie Pie hopped to Shade.

"Hi!"She said very energetic."Glad you are here! David was super duper worried about you."

David made hand signals trying to make Pinkie Pie stop.

"No… He was!" Shade asked with a grin."Tell me pink one did he cry?"

"He almost did! " Pinkie Pie said"He said you were his only and bestest friend and he was all mopey dopey."

David face palmed himself and got ready because he knew what is going to come.

"Owww."Shade said." Isn't that just the sweetest. You're just such a sweet little sweetie sweet for being all mopey dopey about me."Shade put his hoof around David shoulder David just stood there and kept a stale face."Well don't you worry your sweet little sweet head Zecora made my knee all better so your bestest and only friend is fine now."

"Wait.."David said." You mean better better or better?"

Shade smiled."Better better."

"That's awesome! You can race again! I should go thank her." David said.

"Don't worry I thanked Zecora enough last night. Believe me." Shade said with wide grin."Get it huh huh?"

"Yes I get it!"David said while rolling his eyes."Sounds like you had quite the night. Anything else happened that I should know about?"

"No nothing important just some-" Suddenly rain started to pour over Shade making him soaking wet. Rainbow Dash was sitting on a cloud and had emptied it over Shade. She started to laugh very loudly. Shade looked not amused.

"Thaha, that's a point for air!" She said.

"You know what."Shade said."That was a good one. Caught me off guard well executed. Definitely worth a point."

"You're not mad?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"After last night. It's going to take a lot more to get me mad. Besides I'm still in the lead."

"Only with one point and it's a looong trip." Rainbow Dash said with a dare in her voice.

Twilight came outside.

"I'm glad everypony is here." Twilight said."Wait not everypony where is Applejack?"

"She ran into some trouble."Rainbow Dash said." Her brother is quite the fan of the Bellerophon comic books and she had some problems trying to keep him from coming along. She told us to go ahead."

"Alright then." Twilight said."Then we just need." Twilight's horn glowed and out of nowhere Spike appeared."Spike." Spike looked at David and got scared."Spike! calm down it's all a miss understanding he won't harm you I won't let him."

Spike looked like he wasn't convinced. David could see the fear in his eyes. He wanted to do something but he couldn't think of a way to calm him so he decided to stay silent and hope the little dragon would get used to him.

"Euhm, Twilight." Fluttershy said."If you don't mind, could we go now? I don't want to walk in the dark."

"Your right Fluttershy, we should get moving." Twilight said.

* * *

><p>David climbed on Shade and the group walked out off ponyville. The pony's were all making small talk to each other. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were in front of the group David and Shade were in the middle. And Pinkie pie, Fluttershy ,Twilight and Spike were in the back. Suddenly Shade nodded at David.<p>

"Psst David." He whispered.

David lowered his head.

"What's up Shade?"

"Well, see the cute white one over there?" Shade asked.

"Rarity? Yeah what about her?"

"You think she has a boyfriend?"

"There are four pony's and a dragon you could ask who are sure to have that answer and you are asking me?" David asked.

"Oh right good thinking." Shade said." Hey pink one! Come here for a second I need to ask you something."

Pinkie Pie hopped over to Shade.

"Whatcha wanna talk about!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Shhh not so loud."Shade whispered."Do you know if Rarity has a coltfriend?"

"Nope, why? Do you have a crush on her?Do you huh huh do you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Great." Shade said with a he started to worry."She isn't, you know…"

"Shade…"David said in a warning tone.

"What? I want to know!" Shade said."Well is she?"

"Is what?" Pinkie Pie asked confused.

"You know is she Rainbow Dash?" Shade asked.

"That's it, I'm going to talk to Spike I don't want to hear this." David said while hopping off.

"Rarity isn't Rainbow Dash silly!" Pinkie Pie said to Shade.  
>"What's going on?" Twilight asked while she walked up to them.<br>"Shade thinks Rarity is Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie happily said.  
>"You know she is not Rainbow Dash right?" Twilight said.<br>"I know now, thanks. And what about Fluttershy is she Rainbow Dash?" Shade asked.  
>"No she isn't Rainbow Dash either." Twilight said.<br>"I'd like to be Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.  
>"Respect!" Shade said to Fluttershy."What about Spike is he Rainbow Dash?"<br>"We'll he was for awhile but that's just one crazy story." Twilight said.  
>"I see…" Shade said."Excuse me I just gotta go talk to David for a minute."<p>

"So I hope you understand now Spike I don't want to wash in your blood." David said.

"Sure! I feel totally comfortable around you now David." Spike said.

Shade ran up to David he pointed to Spike and whispered "Rainbow alert" in David's ear. David's face froze.

"Spike you know we are just friends right?" he asked to the baby dragon.

"Huh?"Spike said.


	7. different tails part 2

Princess Celestia was inside her bedroom sitting on her bed an opened scroll floated in front of her she read it out loud. Besides her was a manticore he looked at her with great interest. When she was done reading she looked at him.

"Well manticore what do you think?" Celestia asked."He is perfect isn't he?"

"Manticore does not understand what allicorn mare wants from him." The manticore responded.

"You were the one who got the first bellerophon here did you not?" Celestia said."Tell me does he not sound like one?"

Manticore repositioned himself.

"Manticore has not had the pleasure of meeting the human. But.."

"But what?" Celestia asked."He has the gift it says so in the report. " She got it out again and started to quote it."Fluttershy has told me what happened when David touched her mane. She felt a feeling she never felt before, all her sadness disappeared for a brief moment and she felt at peace and stable ,indestructible like she could conquer the whole of equestria ."

The report closed once again.

"One touch on her mane,one touch!" Celestia exlamined."Just how can you doubt he is a bellerophon after that?"

"Manticore does not doubt the humans gift. He is bellerophon, manticore does not doubt it. Nor does manticore doubt his kind heart for that matter. But manticore does not believe this human to be able to beat the beast."

Suddenly the door opened it was Luna. Manticore quickly stood up and jumped on top of her. He started to madly lick her.

"Manticore?" Luna said in surprise.

"Allicorn filly! Manticorn is happy to see you." Manticore let go of her and looked at her."Manticore is mistaken! You are allicorn mare now. You have grown much."

"Yes." Celestia said."Especially the flank side has grown."

Luna looked at her flank with an embarrassed look. Then she quickly went to sit down in a chair her tail covering anything you might see from her flank. Manticore looked confused on what just had happened.

"Our name is Luna. In case thou has forgotten." Luna said to manticore.

"Why pony's have to name themselves differently manticore will never understand. Pegasus made it easy for manticore Pegasus named all his children pegasus."

Luna giggled."Thou are aware that Pegasus named his children differently behind thy back."

Manticore looked surprised then started to laugh.

"Manticore should have guessed. Pegasus never left an opportunity to joke."

Celestia looked slightly annoyed.

"You were just in time Luna." Celestia said."Manticore was just about to explain why he thinks our bellerophon cannot win."

"Thou has no faith in David?" Luna asked surprised.

Manticore sighed."Equestria needs a warrior yet allicorn mare chose a scholar, manticore does not understand the meaning of this. Perhaps allicorn mare wishes not the best bellerophon but just one allicorn mare can control. Manticore warns allicorn mare. Bellerophon controls the horse ,horse cannot control bellerophon. Pegasus knew this, allicorn mare should know this aswell."

"Pegasus was a clown!" Celestia yelled."An idiot, a fool. He had everything. Immortality,power, wealh,loyal subjects. And he threw it all away! For a fit. To become a slave in another world."

"Sister."Luna calmly said."It was not a fit. It was planned Pegasus told us."

"He planned it?" Celestia asked in surprise."But why would he plan to leave Equestria."

"Manticore understands Pegasus. Unlike allicorn mares. We were mortals and mortals are not meant to be immortal. It is a curse for us it drove dragon to insanity. Almost drove manticore to insanity but manticore's mind is clear because manticore knows what he is."

Manticore stood up.

"Manticore is a guardian of the sacred tree. No power will ever change what Manticore is suppose to be. So Manticore finds comfort in his duty's. Pegasus always searched for what he was in immortality. Manticore is happy Pegasus found it in the end."

"Leave.." Celestia commanded Manticore. Manticore gave a small bow to Celestia went up to Luna and gave her a lick. He jumped out her window and disappeared in the royal garden.

"Pegasus.."She softly said."I wish you would have stayed I could have helped you."

"Sister?" Luna asked."What of David?"

Celestia looked at Luna and gave her a comforting smile.

"Manticore is wrong Luna. David will do just perfectly. You will see. He will be a strong warrior and bring much wisdom to our planet."

* * *

><p>"Kanye is an asshole Shade why are you defending him!" David asked on the back of his horse.<p>

"Because."Shade explained."Beyonce did have one of them best videos of all time."

"That doesn't matter!" David said."He still shouldn't have ruined her moment like that."

"Oh! Now all of a sudden you care about the bitch." Shade said."Tell me. Do you even know one of her songs."

"…."

"Well?" Shade asked.

"Euhm.. Taylor Swift and the pussycatdolls?"

"Thah I knew it." Shade said."At least Kanye can sing unlike that bitch."

"Kanye can't sing Shade." David says."That's why he autotunes his voice."

"What's autotune?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Hard to explain but I can show you." David said. He got out his Iphone and looked for his autotuner. He lowered the Iphone to Pinkie Pie's height.

"Say something." David said.

"Hey. _He-ey_" Pinkie Pie's smile widened."This _thi-is_ makes _ma-akes_ my _m-y_ voice _voi-ce_ sound _sou-und _silly _sil-ly. _Fluttershy! Try this it's really fun."

Hesitantly Fluttershy walked up to the Iphone.

"yeey _ye-ey" _Fluttershy said.

"Aww that's adorable." Shade said. David looked at him confused. "I mean yeah football! Booze, fighting and stuff yeaaah." Shade corrected himself.

"Sooo.." David started." Fluttershy, do you know anything about Pegasus?"

"Pegasus father?" Fluttershy asked."He rocked woohoo. He was the first pony with wings and he was the father of the first pegasus pony's.

"Wait?" Shade asked."The dude had so many kids it became a new pony race?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"What a playa." Shade said in respect.

"Hey David!" Rainbow Dash said."You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Pegasus father when he went away to your world do you?"

"I can see what's on my Iphone." David said."The last myth of Pegasus I see is that he flew to mount Olympus got bitten by a bug and threw his rider off."

"Wowowow wait-" Shade said."Let's repeat that so Rainbow Dash can hear it again…. Pegasus….the first air bourn horse…. The horse who made the entire pegasus race. Got bitten by a bug…And then threw off his rider… Because he got bitten by a bug…"

Shade started laughing. "What a failer! I think that more than deserves a loss of point for air don't you think Rainbow Dash."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash said."Pegasus father did tons of cool stuff. He was awesome! And I don't believe a word of what you said David! Pegasus father was way better than that."

"Calm down Rainbow Dash."David said."I said it was a myth. It probably is not true."

Rainbow Dash still looked mad as she flew away. Pegasus clearly meant something to her. Even Fluttershy seemed to idolize Pegasus. Maybe all pegasus pony's felt the same way about Pegasus. Spike walked up to Shade.

"Euhm David?" The little dragon asked." Could I talk to Shade in private for a minute?"

"Sure, I guess so?" David said confused."I'll be talking to Twilight."

"Who?" Shade asked.

"The purple unicorn that likes books." David said.

"OOOh, the nerd! yeah you have fun with that." Shade said.

David walked towards Twilight while Spike was standing next to Shade.

"So what do you want?" Shade asked.

"Well you know how you've been here half a day and managed to get euhm 'lucky' with Zecora?" Spike asked.

"How do you know about that?" Shade asked surprised.

Spike raised an eyebrow."You shouted it to half the town when you came back…"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. So what you want to know?" Shade asked.

"Well, there is this girl I like." Spike began.

"Girl really?" Shade asked surprised."I thought you were.. Well never mind can I know who it is?"

"I euhm." Spike hesitantly said.

"Can't help you if I don't know who it is." Shade said.

"It's Rarity." Spike admitted.

"Damnit I wanted her." Shade said.

"Wait what?" Spike said." You can't I mean she is not-"

"Chillax little buddy." Shade said."I won't make a move. Homies over whorse. I'll look for another target. Now hop on uncle Shade's back and tell him what your game has been so far."

Spike climbed up on Shades back.

"What do you mean game?" Spike asked.

"Well, what have you been doing to get noticed?"

"Just basically doing everything she asks me to do. Cleaning her house, carrying stuff, digging for precious gems." Spike said.

"Right, being her doormat." Shade said."Highway to friend zone little buddy time to take a turn to love land."

"But how?" Spike asked.

Shade thought for a minute.

"Well." He started."Suppose, you were not interested in her anymore. What if you were interested in another mare. What would she do."

"Not care at all." Spike said.

Shade laughed."You sound so much like David little buddy. Nono, see Rarity is the kind off girl that takes everything for granted. If you would ignore her and started being the doormat of another mare in front of her she would be so jealous and get you out off the friend zone."

"Hmm, but who should I chose?" Spike said." I mean I don't want to start fights or anything."

"Then take Fluttershy." Shade said." Who would want to start a fight with her?"

"You're right! This is awesome! Thanks Shade you're the greatest!" Spike said.

"I know." Shade said with a smile.

Spike jumped off of Shades back. Shade looked with a worry around him.

"Darnit, I just gave away the only piece of tail I had chance with."He mumbled to himself."Oh well at least the little guy is happy."

David saw Spike had left Shade and ran up to him. He climbed back on his back.

" So what did you guys talk about." He asked Shade.

"Oh he asked if you were interested in him." Shade said."And I said you were waiting for someone special."

"Wait what? Shade what the hell man! Why didn't you tell him I was straight?" David asked.

"Oh now I couldn't just break the little guy's heart. You should tell him yourself." Shade said.

"I fucking hate you…" David said.

" I love you to Davy." Shade responded."But not as much as that guy."Shade said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a growl came out off the bushes.<p>

"Wh-wh-what was that." Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know." Spike said. "Stay behind me Fluttershy I'll protect you."

Rarity had a confused look in her face when she heard that. The growl appeared again and every pony started to crowd around Shade. Strength in numbers you see. When they were grouped together Manticore jumped out off the bushes he growled madly at the group and made it clear he wanted to attack.

"We got to protect David!" Twilight yelled.

"Right!" Rainbow Dash said she flew as fast as she could to Manticore as she tried to buck him Manticore grabbed her out off the air and pinned her to the ground. Tree roots appeared out off the ground they wrapped themselves around Rainbow Dash. Manticore smiled.

"I'm stuck!" She yelled.

Twilight and Rarity started to charge their horns. Manticore lifted his paw and tree roots appeared out off the ground. They dragged every pony except for Shade and David to the ground. Fluttershy who was flying also managed to escape. She was scared she held her front hooves in front of her eyes. Manticore turned around and started to walk slowly in the forest.

"Shade let's go after him." David said.

"What? No way dude!" Shade said.

"Shade trust me. We gotta go after him." David said.

"Alright man, if you say so what about them?" Shade asked pointing at the group.

"Fluttershy is still loose, she can help them get out. C'mon let's go before we lose him."

David and Shade ran off. Following Manticore.

"Are you crazy!" Twilight yelled."Get back here!" She tried to get loose but the roots were to strong."Fluttershy, you got to stop them!"

"What m-m-me?" Fluttershy asked."But what about you guys don't you need my help?"

"We'll get out." Twilight said."Go and hold them back until we do."

Fluttershy was scared. She went into the forest anyway. Suddenly the pony's could hear somepony gallop towards them.

"Applejack!" Rarity yelled."Oh I have never been happier to see you in my life!"

Applejack looked at the group. "What in tarnation happened here?" She asked.

"Applejack!" twilight yelled."You're just in time! David and Shade just ran off and Fluttershy went after them you got to go as well."

"I'm certain that Fluttershy can handle it. Let Applejack cut us loose instead." Rarity said.

Everypony looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright." Rarity admitted."Just go.."

Applejack went off in the forest following Shade, David and Fluttershy's trail.

* * *

><p>"Sooo."Shade asked."Mind telling me why we are following that thing?"<p>

"It's a manticore. And I need to talk to it." David said.

"Why do you need to talk to it?" Shade asked.

"Last night I had a dream. A dragon appeared and after I told it a joke he told me that a manticore could tell me more about what is going on." David said.

"Did you tell him the one about the horse in the bar?" Shade asked.

"euhm.. yes."

"Damnit David that shit is racist." Shade said.

"Shade. I don't think the manticore wants to hurt us but if he try's anything you got my back right?" David asked.

"Of course David! You don't even have to ask. I'll be right by your side together we can overcome everything right." Shade said.

"Thanks, Shade I knew I could count on you." David said.

Suddenly somepony tapped on Shade's flank. It was Fluttershy she smiled and asked.

"Euhm Shade, would you mind terribly if I hold you against your will for a minute."

Shade looked at her for a few seconds.

"I'mmm, going to allow this." He responded.

"Shade what the fuck!" David yelled.

"I'm sorry David but just look at her she is so adorable! I can't say no to that could you?"

Fluttershy gave David a big smile and a cute sound came out off it."Squee"

"D'awww" David said.

"Euhm, David? Could I hold you against your will aswell." Fluttershy asked.

"Of course you can sweetie." David said."Wait no! I got to talk to manticore."

David ran off to where the manticore last was. Shade laid himself down on the ground. Fluttershy went and lay on his back. Applejack found the two.

"There ya guys are!" Applejack said."Where's David?" She asked.

"He went that way."Shade said pointing." He just left."

"What has gotten into that boy's mind?" Applejack asked. "Y'all stay right here why ah go and get him."

Applejack ran off after David. It wasn't easy to keep up with him. If this was a meadow or a road she could easily catch him. But this was a forest David had the advantage of mobility here.

"David, get over here!" Applejack yelled.

"No, way Applejack if you guys won't tell me what is going on I'll find out for myself." David said.

"Can I help?" The small Ditzy Doo appeared on his shoulder again. David turned cross eyed again. His bad vision made him run into a tree. He fell down on the ground and Applejack caught up to him.

"Happy?" Applejack asked."What the hay is wrong with you running off like that? Ya could've gotten hurt."

Ditzy disappeared as quickly as she came. And David's vision returned.

"Now ah don't want to hear any of yar excuses." Applejack said.

"Euhm, applejack?"

"Yar coming with me." Applejack commanded.

"Applejack look." David said pointing to a large stone structure.

Applejack's mouth fell open. David got up and started walking towards it. Applejack followed him. Once they were close to it a figure appeared. It was a large catlike creature with a human head. Applejack and David took a step back.

"I would not run if I were you." The catlike creature said."If you do I'll just kill you."

David and Applejack took a step forward then.

"Good." The creature said."Glad we have come to an understanding."

"You are a sphinx aren't you?" David asked.

"Indeed I am human." The sphinx said."And do you know what sphinxes do?"

"They give a riddle. And if you fail to answer correctly they eat you up." David said.

The sphinx laughed."Oh I wouldn't do that. I turned vegetarian a looong time ago. But if you do fail to answer correctly well you will face punishment."

Applejack gulped. David stood ready.

"Tell us the riddle then." David said.

"So eager I like that."The sphinx said. The sphinx's tail softly touched the ground. Three images appeared. The first one was a horizontal eight. David knew this one it was the symbol for infinity. The second one was an necklace of some sort. He had no idea what it meant but the gasp Applejack gave told him she knew what it meant. The last symbol was that of a sun.

"What is my name." The sphinx asked.

"Applejack?" David asked."The necklace image what is it?"

Applejack looked at him."It's the element of honesty. One of the six elements of harmony."

"The first one is the sign of infinity." David said." We are looking for a god or immortal that's honest and has control over the sun."

Applejack let out a sigh of relief."Well that's an easy one." She said. "yar name is-"

"Applejack no wait!" David yelled.

"Celestia."

The sphinx smiled. And Applejack disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" David yelled.

"Oh, don't worry she is still alive." The sphinx said."She is inside you can even save her. Just answer the riddle correctly. If you can that is…"

"Thah. You met your match because I have a secret weapon I got-" David reached for his back pocket for his Iphone but he could not find it. "Shade…" He grunted.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to hear a song Fluttershy while we wait for everyone?" Shade asked while he got out the Iphone.<p>

"I'd like that. A nice one please." Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sure David has some pussy music I mean nice music on this."

* * *

><p>"Well? What do you have?" The sphinx asked.<p>

"Nothing forgot I said anything." David said."C'mon David you know this. You must have come over it a thousand times."

David thought deep and the answer was on the tip of his tongue but he could not say it. Worst time for a black out. After a few minutes of silence the Sphinx grew impatient.

"Time is up human." Give me your answer.

"I- euhm. Give me one more minute." David pleaded.

"No, I have waited long enough you will die now." The sphinx rose it's claw and was ready to strike.

"Apollo!" David yelled.

"What did you say?" The sphinx asked in surprise.

"Apollo right? That's the right answer? God of truth and sun. Apollo."

The sphinx was baffled. Then it started to speak.

"Well done human. I have waited a long time for someone to free me from my task."

A stone moved from the stone structure opening a hallway.

"You will find your friend inside." The sphinx said."Thank you for setting me free."

The sphinx disappeared into thin air. And David walked towards the hallway.

"Marco." He yelled. it echoed through the hallway.

"Polo." He heard.

"Good she is still alive the sphinx wasn't lying."  
>David walked inside wondering what he would find.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I'm surprised I thought in last chapter I would get a lot of hate for the Rainbow Dash thing. Seems i underestimated you guys. I apologize.<strong>


	8. different tails part 3

As David stepped through the hallway more and more stones started to move letting sunlight in. Mirrors on the walls reflected the light making all shadow and darkness disappear. David put on his sunglasses and moved on.

"Marco!" He yelled.

"Polo." He heard in a far away distance. Applejack was still here. Somewhere… He'd find her he had to! If it weren't for him she wouldn't have been here. Suddenly something caught his eye. A drawing on the wall. it showed six figures. On the left side he could see a dark winged unicorn pony standing next to maticore who was presenting a silver stick to the middle. And on the right a white winged unicorn pony. And a dragon that looked suspiciously a lot like Nidhogg who presented a precious yellow gem of some sort to the middle. In the middle was a magnificent white stallion with wings and on his back was a human they both stared in front of them. David touched the Pegasus drawing and a dim white light appeared suddenly a memory came to his mind that wasn't his own.

* * *

><p>He was standing on a cloud between a group of small pegasus pony's they all seemed quite nervous. A large winged stallion with a white coat walked in front of them. His face was stale, serious he did not even give the pony's a look. He sat down with his back towards them. He grinned he turned around blew a wind out of his mouth. The pegasus pony's all flew back a bit some even fell. The white stallion gave a warm laugh. The pegasus pony's laughed back.<p>

"One wonders why ones children grow worried when their eyes gaze upon their father." The white stallion said. He flicked his white mane to his left side in a somewhat arrogant manner he gave the small pony's a comforting smile and he laid down on the cloud. "Come to your father so we may comfort our children."

The small pegasus pony's all ran up to the white stallion who looked at them lovingly. "Father?" A blue coated filly asked." I'm scared. What if Discord comes and ruins the competition?"

"Do not let these dark thought cloud your mind Raindrop." The white stallion said." Discord may be a clown but he is not a fool. If he dares to attack Cloudsdale while my friends are present we will rip heart from chest."

"Are the rumors true father?" A red coated foal asked." Is Luna really flying today aswell?"

"Invitation has been presented to her and sister. Answer has not yet been received." The white stallion said.

"But father!" The foal continued."The young fliers competition is for your children! The children of Pegasus! To win your love!"

Pegasus looked shocked to hear that.

"A father loves all his children! Their talents and their flaws! You have all already won my love when you entered this world. I am sad to hear you think otherwise. " Pegasus stood up."Remember when wings take air they have the same feathers of your father. A father who will always be proud of his children because he knows that all of you can rise to the same heights as him."

Pegasus spread his wings and flew up straight in the air David almost couldn't see him he was only a dot. Then he flew back at a mad speed. When he passed the small pegasus pony's a rainbow explosion happened. All the pony's began cheering loudly. Raindrop whispered in amazement."The sonic rainboom." Pegasus flew back up and a rainbow trail followed his wake making a rainbow for all pegasi to see.

* * *

><p>"Marco!" David heard. Snapping him out trance.<p>

"Polo! "He replied. "Almost forgot about her." He thought to himself."C'mon, David this is not the time for sightseeing you need to get Applejack out of here."

He moved on through the hallway. Trying to find Applejack.

"Fluttershy!" Spike yelled."You're alright I'm so happy to see you!" The little dragon yelled while jumping on Shades back hugging Fluttershy.

"I'm happy to see you to Spike." Fluttershy said surprised.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked."Where are David and Applejack?"

"They ran that way." Fluttershy said."I managed to hold down Shade though."

"Who cares about Shade!" Twilight yelled."It's David we need! No offence Shade."

"None taken." Shade said."Ya bitch." He muttered.

"Hey Shade." Rainbow Dash said with a grin."So Fluttershy managed to pin you here did she?"

"Yeah she totally did!" Shade said."She was just soo strong I just couldn't run anymore."

"That's a point for air!" Rainbow Dash yelled."We're tied now."

"Oh no…." Shade said."Totally worth it." He whispered to himself when rainbow Dash flew away. Fluttershy jumped off of Shade and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear.

"Thank you for staying with me. I didn't want to go further in the forest."

Shade smiled at her." That's alright." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>David reached the end of the hallway and entered a round chamber. There were statues of humans with spears pressed against the wall covering it four gigantic statues of the same type faced each other. In the middle was an altar and the yellow gemstone was floating above it. It glowed brightly David was glad he still had his sunglasses on. He looked at it and another memory came to his mind.<p>

He was once again on a cloud next to him were manticore and Nidhogg . Pegasus flew to the cloud and looked down.

"Many Thanks for coming Manticore you aswell big guy!" Pegasus yelled to Nidhogg. Nidhogg looked rather annoyed. Seems like he didn't want to be here.

"Manticore is happy to be here."Manticore said. "Manticore always enjoys the company of his friends and the children. Manticore is sad he does not have any."

"Thah sad?" Pegasus said."Be grateful. Children are but pain in ass. "

"Are they now?" A white winged unicorn spoke up. David hadn't seen her she had crept in. Manticore and Nidhogg looked at her with a mixture of surprise and disgust on their face. The winged unicorn continued." I would have thought otherwise considering how many you have of them."

"Aaah Celestia." Pegasus said welcoming her."How good of you to finally join us."

"Apologies for the late arrival." Celestia said." The invitation said 1a'clock so I assumed that was the time I should have been here."

"Now one wonders how that could happen?" Pegasus said with a smile."Every pegasus pony knows it is tradition for the competition to start exactly at noon when your sun is at its highest. One would presume that the princess of all pony's would know of this sacred tradition among pegasi."

Celestia looked annoyed but Pegasus and Manticore looked rather amused to have put her in her place. Nidhogg stared at Celestia with great anger. Pegasus continued.

"Still no harm done I suppose you only missed the opening ceremony." Pegasus looked behind Celestia."Your sister did not come? We had hoped she would fly today as well."

"I left her at Canterlot. I hoped we could talk more privately this way." Celestia said."I wish to make peace with you Pegasus for the better of everypony."

Pegasus smiled widely.

"Celestia you do not know how long I have waited for you to say this. It was what we had wished for as well. Come be seated next to me." Celestia walked up and sat next to Pegasus.

"You know of course Manticore and Nidhogg my friends." Pegasus said.

"Manticore greets allicorn mare and hopes to gain new friends this day."

Nidhogg growled. "Pegasus kii tira wux alis nomeno jivi! Tir wux ti tepoha aurthon kenziri jalyur?"

Celestia looked confused to Pegasus." Nidhogg says he is grateful to be in the presence of your beauty." Pegasus said with a grin. Nidhogg turned his angry gaze away.

"Tell him the feeling is mutual." Celestia said.

"Wer jivi huvenic wux ekess vucot jaciv agantal lamitha sthyri svaust ukris shashtiup." Pegasus said with a grin to Nidhogg.

Nidhogg looked up surprised . Pegasus laughed at his reaction.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Celestia asked confused.

"Come now Celestia." Pegasus said. "Let's not dwell in the past when such a beautiful future calls for our attention. Look at my children the living embodiment of it. Today they display their talents before us." Pegasus walked to the edge of the cloud.

"WIND DO NOT BLOW THIS DAY FOR TODAY MY CHILDREN SHALL INHERIT THE SKY." The wind stopped blowing."My children let the young fliers competition begin!"

And so it did. Each of the small pegasus pony's displayed their athletic abilities in the sky. Some showed air tricks, some danced and others made cloud sculptures with there are movements. Raindrop was up she danced beautifully.

"pegasus fly's well no?" Manticore said.

"Aach." Pegasus said."The child's movement are clearly sloppy I am nothing but ashamed of it."

"Tell me." Celestia said." If you are so ashamed of your children. Why do you have them?"

"They are but a byproduct of act's of pleasure." Pegasus said. " Did you ever experience one of those Celestia?"

"I haven't." Celestia said."But perhaps you would be willing to have one with me." She seductively said while moving closer to Pegasus.

"Manticore feels uncomfortable in this turn of events."Manticore said." Manticore wishes to leave and give privacy."

"Ahh manticore." Pegasus said."One who's species is birthed by a tree misses out on many pleasures. Right big guy?"

Nidhogg spread his wings and was planning to leave but before he did he said one more thing." glom dout tuor shar larchii tikil levnim jaciv nomag dronilnr svaust vucot svaklar jacioniv osear tepohaic coanwor."

"Yeah." Pegasus said."He knows what we are talking about."

"Let's go somewhere more privately." Celestia said." I even brought the wine to set the mood."

* * *

><p>"David!" Applejack yelled." Am ah glad to have found you. Is that? Mah stars it still exists."<p>

"What do you mean you know what that is?" David asked pointing at the gem.

"That's the solar point." Applejack said." It's a part from Bellerophons spear."

"How do you know that?" David asked.

"Mah brother has all the comic books. Ya know how loudly he could play pretend back in tha day?" Applejack explained." Ya should go get it David Celestia knows yar gonna need it."

David walked up the altar and touched the solar point. It felt warm as he grabbed it stopped shining. All hallways suddenly closed. A human made off of a goldenlike substance appeared behind Applejack wielding a sword. It threw Applejack in one swing against a statue knocking her out cold.

"FIGHT ME WEAKLING." It yelled.

* * *

><p>"Come on really Davy?"Shade thought to himself."Metallica? What are you a fourthy year old?"<p>

"Oh nono this is not good." Twilight said."Princess Celestia is going to kill me for losing the Bellerophon."

"Nice to know she has her priorities straight." Shade thought sarcastically to himself."Oh Dethklok? Davy I am pleased."

"Twilight darling do calm down." Rarity said."Applejack will bring David here you know how dependable she is."

"Maybe we should go and look for them." Twilight said.

"And get lost like them?" Rarity said."Applejack is the best navigator out off all of us. She can find her way back."

"Besides it's scary there." Fluttershy said shivering a bit.

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Spike said."As long as I'm here with you I'll protect you."

"You know Spike I'm rather scared aswell." Rarity said."Perhaps you could come stand next to me."

Spike looked to Shade. Shade gave a small shake with his head.

"Not yet little guy. But you're doing great she already feels an attention need." Shade though in his head. "Ugh movie soundtracks. Really Davy? You buy that shit?"

"Rarity. You know how easily scared Fluttershy is." Spike said." Some pony has to take care of her."

"I suppose you are right Spike." Rarity said lowering her head in disappointment.

"You know what we should do!" Pinkie Pie said."We set up the picnic right here so when they get here they can already eat!"

"Yaknow." Rainbow Dash said."I am getting hungry. Maybe when our stomachs are full we can think more clearly. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"A mare probably." Shade thought to himself while softly laughing in his hoof. He looked to the Iphone once more and a wide grin came to his face.

"Say Twilight you liked ice cream right?" Shade asked."Do you like chocolate ice cream as well?

"That's kind of my favorite." Twilight said."Why do you ask?"

"Well I just so happen to stumble upon a popular earth video about two friends sharing their love for chocolate icecream." Shade said."Want to watch it? might calm you down."

"That sounds great Shade! I might even make a friendship report about it maybe princess Celestia won't think about David missing then. Right? Right?" She asked every pony who looked at her awkwardly. "That's what I thought." Twilight said lowering her head disappointed. She and Pinkie Pie went and sit next to Shade.

"It's called two girls one cup." Shade said playing the video.

"They're kissing- is that?" Twilight asked. Her eyes widened."Nonono that's not ice cream Shade what is this?"

Shade hold his front hooves on her head forcing her to watch. While laughing.

"Nonono make it stop why are they doing this noo let me go."

Twilight ran off screaming into the direction David and Applejack went.

"Twilight no! come back!" Rarity yelled.

Shade and Pinkie Pie were rolling over the dirt laughing their hooves off.

"They were eating poo!" Pinkie Pie said still laughing.

"Glad you liked it." Shade said."You know pink one I may have had the wrong impression of you. I believe this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p>David ran towards the closed hallway the golden warrior following him.<p>

"NOWHERE TO RUN COWARD! FIGHT ME!"

David pushed against the stone blocking the hallway it wouldn't even budge. The warrior came closer and closer. As if he was not in enough trouble the small Ditzy Doo appeared again. The warrior swung his sword to David. David missed it while slipping on the floor."Derp." He could hear The small Ditzy saying. David crawled towards one of the statues and tried to pull himself up on its spear. The spear let lose flying towards the warriors sword sending it off to the other side of the room."Derp" The warrior looked surprised but quickly recovered and picked up David. He kicked him sending him flying off. He was laying next to Applejack she was still unconscious David shook her body." Wake up c'mon Applejack he is coming!"

"Bellerophon!"

David looked up. It was Manticore!

"Bellerophon her cutie mark! Touch it!"

David looked at the three apples gracing Applejacks flank he touched it. Once again a dim white light appeared. And on David's shoulder was now a small applejack."Yeeha time to wash this little piggy partner." She yelled. "Look at the statue David!"

The large statue was damaged maybe enough for. He knew what he had to do. He ran behind the statue and started pushing it. He put his legs on the wall and pushed the statue with his back. He was surprised at the strength of his own legs. He heard a crack and the statue began to fall. The warrior looked at it while it started to fall down. He let out a cry of pain while it fell on top of him. David looked up to find manticore but he had already disappeared. The room who was supported by the statue began to shake and rocks started to fall down. The hallways opened.

Applejack! She was still unconscious he had to save her! He ran up to her and wanted to pick her up only to find she was to heavy."Not like that!" The little applejack yelled."Use yar back like ah would." David did as she said. She was a lot lighter for some reason. Or perhaps he was a lot stronger. Once she was on his back he started to run towards the hallway Rocks fell left and right while he ran to the exit. Then all of a sudden the hallway collapsed in front of him! He was stuck! He looked up and saw an opening and a tree outside. "Mah lasso use it!" The little Applejack yelled.

David grabbed the lasso from Applejacks backpack and swung it to a branch of the tree. He pulled himself and Applejack up hoping the branch would not break. He could feel the adrenaline running giving strength to his arms. Once he got out the opening he threw Applejack from his back. Out of breath he laid himself on the ground. Exhausted he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Pegasus walked to the edge of the cloud with an angry look on his face. David hardly recognized him because he had lost his tail and mane. He began to speak to the weather once more.<p>

"Wind carry this message to my friends. LIFT ASS FROM GROUND AND GET OVER HERE!"

Moments after Nidhogg and manticore appeared. Nidhogg looked at Pegasus and said." jivi tepohada bvecko tuor si ocuir"

"Shut up big guy!" Pegasus angrily said."No time for jokes!"

"Manticore wonders what his friend has upset."

"Celestia!" Pegasus said."I turn my flank only to find her horn between my cheeks!"

"Manticore would have thought Pegasus would have liked that." Manticore said with a grin." Was Pegasus not the one who liked to joke. Manticore thinks pegasus should learn how to accept being joked at."

Pegasus gave manticore an angrily look."You want a joke very well. Knock knock."

"Manticore wonders who is there."

"SHE HAS STOLEN THE ELEMENTS YOU MORONS!" Pegasus yelled.

Manticore grin disappeared instantly nidhogg was infuriated." dout tuor tepohaic huena tenamalo dronilnra throdenilt trouble hak petranaswin."

"Has allicorn mare already used them?" Manticore asked concerned.

"She moves as we speak with the intent." Pegasus said." I do not know where she is."

"Manticore can sense her we will find her and stop her swiftly before it is to late."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick next chapter is comming slowly and i'm sorry for that. There are moments when i can type the story out fast and then there are moments when i'm stuck wondering how to put it down.<br>****I am working on it and hope to finish it by the end of the week. Some good news for the people that enjoy this story. I'm going to stop writing on Nimbus because judging by the views nopony really likes it anyway. So in the words of Luna. Haha the writing time on Shade and David will be doubled!**


	9. end of the trip

Manticore walked over to David's body. He looked at him then started to lick his face. David felt the wetness on his face waking him up. As he opened his eyes he was blinded by the sun.

"Easy bellerophon you are still weakened by exhaustion." Manticore said."Human did well. Much better then Manticore had expected."

As David's eyes were adjusting to the light, he began seeing Manticore more clearly. Manticore stared at David examining him. It made him a bit uneasy. David looked around him he saw Applejack unconscious body laying on the grass. Manticore looked at Applejack as well.

"Pony is alright Manticore has already looked at her." Manticore sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."David said."I'd never forgive myself if she'd get hurt because I ran off."

"Yes." Manticore said."Why did the human follow Manticore so fast? Manticore would have thought he would have to drag the human with him."

"Nidhogg told me you could tell me you could tell me more about the powers of a bellerophon." David said.

Manticore looked surprised."The human has spoken to dragon? And dragon has told the human this?"

"Yes and he was right!" David said."You did know about it! You told me to touch Applejack's Cutie mark and then I was able to do all those things!"

"Yes." Manticore said."But human should know there is more to it than just touching the cutie mark to copy a pony's essence. First the pony needs to be at ease the bellerophon also needs to understand the pony know the pony's essence. Then he can touch the cutie mark to make copy."

"How long does it last?" David asked."I mean they are gone now, but they pop up unannounced."

"Human does not yet posses the skill to dormant and awaken essence." Manticore said."Human needs to know his own essence first and copy it in order for the human to be able to control the others fully. The human will need to meditate and train many many years to do this."

"Wait what?" David asked.

"Or he could simply copy the essence of the humans horse to get it." Manticore said with a grin."The horse already possesses the knowledge of your essence. After all who knows the bellerophon better then the horse the bellerophon connected to. The human did well when he chose this noble, caring, loyal stallion."

"Noble? Caring? " David started to laugh."Did you even met the guy? Trust me you're wrong, Shade is nothing like that. He is a selfish jerk."

"Many thought the same about Pegasus." Manticore said." Many names was Pegasus called by pony's who did not understand the actions pegasus did. They called him insane to befriend a dragon. clown for his laughter and cruel for not stopping the embodiment of chaos. "

"Discord right?"David asked to the surprise of manticore.

"How does the human know this name?"

"I'm not really sure how." David said."But In there I kept having visions from Pegasus. One of his children said she was scared of Discord. Who was he?"

"Chaos was a cruel immortal that wreaked every pony's life. Pegasus could not bring chaos down without consequence so Pegasus had to bide time. Allicorn mares could not believe that Pegasus did nothing so they entered Equestria in order to help the pony's. Allicorn mares did not possess the power to defeat chaos on their own and allicorn mares pride prevented them from taking help. Instead allicorn mares chose a different path and stole the elements."

"I keep hearing about these elements? What are they and what do they have to do with this?"

"The six elements give the wielders that possesses them enormous power." Manticore stood on his hind legs. He put his paw on his chest."Manticore was the wielder of Kindness and generosity because manticore knew these traits well. Laughter and Loyalty were those of Pegasus. The power of laughter that taught us so much and undying loyalty to Pegasus friends. Honesty and Magic were wielded by dragon because dragon never lies and was the only one who possessed magic."

"And these elements?" David asked."These are the ones Celestia stole from Pegasus to defeat Discord."

"yes manticore and his friends tried to stop allicorn mare but we were to late. Chaos had already been defeated."

"I don't understand why that's a bad thing."

"Applejack!David! anypony there?"

David looked behind him. That was Twilights voice. Manticore turned around when he heard her voice and ran away. David yelled back to Twilight.

"Twilight! We're over here!"

"David?" Twilight ran to David's voice. When she saw David was alright she was so overjoyed that she jumped on top of him making him fall. "David you're alright!" She said happily."I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!" She shouted.

"Wow Twilight I had a very good reason to do it!" David said scared.

"What possible reason could you have to just run after a Manticore of all creatures? "

David was about to answer when Applejack started to wake up.

"Aww what the hay happened?" Applejack asked while rubbing her head with her hoof.

"I'll tell you what happened." Twilight said to Applejack."This idiot ran off and somehow got you hurt."

"Hey!" David said."She wasn't suppose to come after me! Besides I had to come otherwise I wouldn't have this!"

David pulled out the solar point. Twilight looked at it in disgust.

"Really David? Really? You risked your life for a gemstone? Don't you know what's at stake here. What will happen if you die?"

"No I don't know what's at stake here because you won't tell me!" David said angrily.

"Twi it's not just a gemstone."Applejack said to calm her down."It's the solar point. Yaknow from Bellerophons spear?"

Twilight looked confused."I never heard of that before. I always thought the bellerophon used a regular spear."

"C'mon twi.." Applejack said."Who was kin from horse and man with a power to tame moon and sun? His spear? Yar suppose to be the smart one here."

"I haven't read about this in any of the books I read." Twilight said."Maybe, maybe that's why princess Celestia wanted us to walk to Canterlot! So you could find it!"

"Yes, maybe." David said quietly. He didn't really believe that. All he had heard from Celestia seemed to contradict that. Still twilight wasn't mad at him anymore so that was good.

"Let's go to Canterlot Princess Celestia is going to be so happy!" Twilight said happily.

"What in the hay?" Applejack said."David did you use mah lasso on that tree?"

"Euhm, yes." David said."Please don't be mad Applejack I had to use it to get you out of there."

"What in tarnation are ya talking about? Ahm not mad. Ahm impressed. That's a fine throw ah wonder if ah could have done it mahself." Applejack said while getting her lasso out of the tree."Yaknow ya can keep mah lasso if ya want to. It's the least ah can do after ya saved me in there."

"Thanks Applejack!" David said."I'm sure I can put it to good use." David said with a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Shade was playing with the iphone oblivious to his surroundings. He was listening to some music when all of a sudden Rarity's hoof was on the Iphone. Shade looked up a tad surprised.<p>

"Shade darling…" Rarity seductively said."Has anyone ever told you what a great figure you have?"

Shade smiled."Not today." Shade suddenly thought of Spike."Hey where is the little guy?"

"Oooh we send him away to do something." Rarity said."We wanted some private time with you."She said.

"We?" Shade asked while looking around. Suddenly he saw Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie and Fluttershy slowly walking towards him. "oooh we…" He said.

"He's so." Fluttershy said with a gulp."Large. you'll be gentle right?" She asked him worriedly.

"I'll try." Shade said."But once I'm busy well the ride can get kind of rough. If you know what I mean"

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie said."You're not on your own see? Look over there! "

Shade looked to where Pinkie Pie was pointing. He saw Applejack and Twilight coming out of the bushes walking up to him."Hey there." Applejack said."Ah heard ya were the stallion ah had to go to to tame this cowgirl."

"You heard correctly." Shade said."Why don't you join us?"Applejack gladly took that offer . Twilight went and stood infront of Shade.

"I-"

Shade put his hoof on her mouth."Nono. Nopony likes nerd talk I have a far better job for your mouth then that." Shade said with a grin. Twilight blushed.

"Hey Shade?" Rainbow Dash said while softly nibbeling his ear.

"Yes Rainbow Dash?" Shade asked.

"WAKE UP!"

Shade instantaneously woke up falling down while trying to quickly get up. Everypony was laughing at the sight.

"Awww aww no ." Shade said."Fuck you. Not cool, you ruined my boner."

"Ewww.." Everypony said together.

"How vulgar."Rarity said.

"It's a natural thing nothing to be ashamed off." Shade said."Just means I'm a healthy stallion."

Shade looked around and got worried.

"David is still not back? I thought he only was going to talk to that pussycat?" Shade said.

"Wait what?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised.

"Nothing." Shade said."I'm gonna go look for Davey."

" Shade darling you can't go as well." Rarity said."We were told to stay here and wait for them to come to us. You might get lost."

"Nah I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it." Shade said.

"You're not going anywhere Shade." Rainbow Dash said."You are going to stay right here with the rest of us."

"Or what? Are you going to stop me Rainbow Dash?" Shade asked defiantly."Cause you know what happened last time you tried to fight me." Rainbow Dash stood her ground. Shade lowered his head to hers. "You know. Now that my knee is better I bet I can make you fly even faster." He said with an intimidating tone. The two had a standoff. Suddenly a lasso flew over Shades head." What the-mpppf" It slid over his muzzle keeping him quiet. David appeared out off the bushes and ran up to Shade. Shade who was trying to get out head was pulled down.

"Where is my fucking Iphone you asshole!" David yelled. Shade looked surprised."I Needed it! You almost got me killed you son of a bitch!"

Shade tried to talk but the lasso was still around his mouth. David wrapped his mane around his hand keeping his head down. With his other hand he loosened the lasso.

"My saddlebag."Shade said."It's on top of my saddlebag. Let go of my mane man."

David took his Iphone from Shades back. Something catched his eye.

"Is that?" David asked."That's that stick!"

"Mah stars yar right David."Applejack said." That's the Lunar shaft! Shade where didya get it?"

"I found it in the woods." Shade said."Now if you'd look down you'll see another shaft."

David pulled Shades head lower with his mane painfully.

"I've had it with your attitude Shade." David said."You know what I'm going to keep you on the lasso for the rest of the trip so you know you're place."

"Bitch you can't do that!" Shade said defiantly.

"Bitch I can do that! I'm the older one you got to listen to me." David said.

"Really?" Twilight asked."I would have thought Shade was older."She said."Exactly how old are you two?"

"I'm 19" David said."Shade is 12."

Rainbow Dash started laughing uncontrollably.

"You're a foal?" Rainbow Dash yelled out."That's rich! I thought you were some hotshot athlete but you're just a kid."

"I won more trophies then you ever will!"Shade said.

"Yeah what kind?" Rainbow Dash asked."The kindergarten run?" Everypony started laughing. Shade grunted. David let go of his mane thinking he got humiliated enough already.

"We should go." Twilight said still snickering."The princess is waiting."

* * *

><p>Luna was sleeping in a chair. As the pony of the night she usually sleeps during the day but her excitement for the arrival of the new bellerophon led her to not go to bed. Not wise considering a sleep deprived pony has a shorter temper. Celestia saw her sister lying in the chair. A mischievous grin came on her face. Her horn lit up and one of the chairs leg broke off making poor Luna fall. Luna hit the floor and instantaneously woke up looking around to find out what happened.<p>

"The chair broke." Luna said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put so much weight on it." Celestia said."Especially if it isn't equally spread." Celestia said pointing at Luna's flank. Luna gave her an angrily look.

"Oh come now little sister it was only a joke. Besides I have news that might cheer you up. I received another letter from Twilight." Celestia said.

"About David?" Luna asked.

"No about Shade.." Celestia said. The two stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Thy had me there for a second Sister."Luna said trying to suppress her laughter."What did the letter say?"

"I don't know let's find out shall we?" The smile on Celestia's face quickly disappeared as she read the letter. Luna tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong sister? " She asked."Please do not tell us something has happened to David." Luna asked worriedly.

"No there is nothing wrong with our bellerophon." Celestia said quietly.

"Then what has thou upset?"

"It seems our bellerophon has found the solar point."

"Really?" Luna said in surprise. "What joyful news! Does the letter say anything about the Lunar shaft?"

"Yes. He has that to. What I don't understand is how.." Suddenly it dawned to Celestia."Of course Manticore. Pegasus must have told him to keep the solar point and Lunar shaft hidden from me."

"And that is a bad thing?" Luna asked surprised."The spear will help David in his quest. Or is this about what the solar point means to thou?"

Celestia turned her gaze away from the letter to look at her sister.

"No. You are right it's great news." The last words came out like venom.

"Sister it has been a long time since it was made." Luna said."We agree that thou may have been treated a bit harshly."

"A bit?" Celestia asked."A bit! You were there Luna and you say a bit!"

"Sister. Pegasus would never have put thy through that humiliation if thou hadn't put him through it first."

Celestia gave her sister an angrily look before calming herself down.

"I was barely a mare Luna." Celestia said."He should have gone easier on me."

"Sister… Pegasus confounded to me that the reason he was so harsh on thou was because he knew he was going to leave. Being harsh was his way to ensure thou would lead his children well."

"Somehow that only makes it worse."

David was once again riding on Shade on the way to Canterlot. The other pony's were walking in front of them. David had asked them to give them some privacy. Twilight didn't like that. She and David got in an heated argument. She finally complied when David threatened to turn back. David was telling Shade all what had happened and what Manticore had said to him.

"So Manticore said I had to first get to know what the pony character is like. Talk to them learn from them." David said.

"Mhmm first you set the mood right." Shade said.

"Then I need to make the pony comfortable and at ease."

"Right so she is nice and loose."

"And then I need to touch the cutie mark to get a copy."

"Grab that ass!"

"Shade damnit this isn't about getting lucky."

"Really?" Shade asked surprised."Cause it sounds exactly like getting lucky. And considering you got a pretty poor score on that and I'm way up in the world ranking I'm going to offer some advice. You should probably write this down cause this shit is gold. First off ALWAYS carry an emergency chocolate bar. When the full moon is up, that can save you a lot of torment cause it calms them down. Second when a girl asks if her butt looks fat and trust me they will ask this then what you do is-"

"You know what Shade." David said."I'll be fine.."

"Really? Fine by me if you don't want my advice."Shade said.

"Besides according to Manticore I need to copy your essence first so I can control it."

Shade stopped turned around and looked at David."You're kidding? You're kidding right?" David gave Shade a look saying he wasn't."I'm not letting you touch my ass David if you want to grab ass just go do it to the little guy."

"Damnit Shade it isn't about that!"  
>"I don't care what it's about I'm not letting you do it."<br>"yes you will"  
>"No I won't"<br>"Yes you will."  
>"Noo I won't!" Shade said angrily.<p>

David slid off of Shade's back his hand still on the lasso around shade's neck.

"Yes you will" he said softly but stern ." He put his hand underneath Shade's mane.

"owhhh."Shade said really relaxed."You asshole."He said softly.

David petted his horse softly. He made soothing noises making Shade calm and the soft repetitive stroke from his hand made all Shades muscles relax. Once he saw Shade was in a trance he put his hand on his cutie mark making a dim light appear. A small Shade and small David appeared on his shoulder. David smiled at them. The little David saluted him and told the little Shade to go away.

"See Shade?"David asked while climbing back up his horse."That wasn't so bad was it? And it worked."

"I feel violated.." Shade said softly. He turned his head to David and then quickly looked away."Don't look at me. I need a shower. And bleach lot's and lot's of bleach."

David rolled his eyes."You are such a drama queen shade. Come on let's go to the rest of the group."

Shade galloped forward. Pushing David back. David couldn't believe the acceleration his friend had. It was unnatural for a horse to run so fast. All the other pony's looked surprised.

"Wow Shade!" Pinkie Pie said."That was really fast!"She complimented."You know you should enter the running of the leaves race I'm sure you could win."

"The what now?" Shade asked.

"The running of the leaves race!" Pinkie Pie said."You know the race to make the leaves fall?"

"Wait a minute?" David asked."You pony's need to raise the moon and sun magically and make the leaves fall by racing by it? Don't these things happen automatically on your world?"

"No." Rainbow Dash said." We have to pretty much do everything. Like us pegasi pony need to look after the weather.

"Wow." David said."Mother nature sure is lazy here."

"Sorry Pink one but I've got plans for fall." Shade said."Fall for me means less training more relaxing and a new companion mare every week."

"Companion mare?" David asked.

"Yeah you know those mares your dad keeps bringing in?" Shade said. David turned a bit pale."They're some fine whorse's as well really top notch. I don't get why your dad watches me perform though but you know I do my finest action with a crowd."

Spike looked in awe at Shade. Every other pony looked sort off shocked to hear this.

"Hey Applejack?" David asked in order to steer away the conversation."When the sphinx gave that riddle you said something about the elements of harmony."

Everypony looked at Twilight who shook her head. Applejack turned her head to David."Sorry sugar cube can't tell ya about those."

"Oh c'mon!" David said.

"Were just a few minutes away from Canterlot." Rarity said."You'll have your answers soon enough David."

"I just want to know why Pegasus and his friends couldn't use them on Discord." David said.

"Wait you know about Discord!" Twilight said.

"Wowowo wait a minute here!" Rainbow Dash said."Pegasus was an element of harmony wielder?"

"Sure was."David said.

"Wich one was he?Was he loyalty?Please tell me he was loyalty!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said.

Flutterhy tapped David softly on the shoulder."It wasn't kindness was it?"

"Fluttershy!"

"oooh ooh was it laughter?" Pinkie Pie asked joining in.

"Pinkie Pie…" Twilight grunted.

"Wait a minute." David said."You pony's.. You wield them now don't you!" The pony's looked awkwardly at each other." Pinkie Pie is laughter."David said."Rainbow Dash is loyalty, fluttershy is kindness, euhm Applejack is honesty?" Applejack gave a small nod."That leaves twilight, and rarity. With magic and generosity."

"I'm generosity dear." Rarity said.

"So tell us what element was Pegasus? C'mon tell us!" Rainbow dash asked.

"He was Laughter." David said. Rainbow Dash looked down disappointed. Pinkie Pie jumped up in joy.

"Woohoo I win!"

"And Loyalty."

Rainbow Dash had a wide smile. She quickly flew up in the air out off joy and flew back down."AWESOME!" She yelled."I've got the same element as Pegasus! Wait why didn't princess Celestia tell us?"

" I don't know." Twilight said."But you can ask her in half an hour. We're at Canterlot gates."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow i'm really glad i'm done with this chapter. Next chapter will probably.(hopefully) be more fun to write. Most likely caus i have a better vision of what i want to do in it then i had for this one.<strong>


	10. Celestia's side of the story

As the group walked through the Canterlot gateway they turned all heads from the unicorn pony's.  
>David just hoped they would not run them out of town like they did in Ponyville. It didn't seem like it. Unlike the pony's in Ponyville who were very scared of David and Shade these pony's seemed more intrigued rather than scared. Shade looked around and was saddened to find the demographics in this city were in order. And that almost all mares seemed to be wearing clothes.<p>

"Canterlot." Rarity said."The most important city in all of equestria. Don't be shy David. After all these pony's have been looking forward to meeting you all day."

"Wait what? But how do they know?" David asked.

"Well I send a letter to princess Celestia yesterday."Twilight explained."Telling her you arrived. She explained everything to the Canterlot pony's at the sun rising ceremony. Wouldn't want the guards to arrest you now would we."

"Oh that makes sense." David said.

David wasn't used to this kind of attention. As they walked through the streets the unicorn pony's went to the sides of the street giving them room. Some of them bowed their heads respectfully and whispered."Bellerophon." Shade just held his head up high and marched forward. Since he was a prize winning stallion he was used to the attention. Infact he craved for it after being deprived from it for so long. Something catched Davids was a poster. He pulled on the lasso that was still around Shades neck so he would turn. David ripped the poster off the wall and read it out loud.

"By princess Celestia and princess Luna's order all athletic pegasi pony's are called to the Canterlot castle . Each of them will be given a chance to compete in a contest to become the steed of the new Bellerophon. And to follow in Pegasus hoofsteps."

"WHAT!" Shade yelled.

"He said."Pinkie pie said." By princess Celestia-"

"I KNOW!" Shade yelled."It's not happening. The only one who David is riding is me. No homo. Except for Rainbow dash.."

"Hey!"

"Shade please don't be mad." Fluttershy said softly ."But David needs a flying horse."

"Yeah Shade." Rainbow Dash said she ripped the poster out off Davids hands."You know I think I'll compete. I'm sure the wonderbolts will and considering I already know David I probably have a much bigger chance."Rainbow Dash looked up with a grin on her face."And when I win I'll go down in history as the steed of bellerophon. Aww yeah awesome."

"Bah." Shade said."You don't even know what being a steed means. You are suppose to become one with your rider. Trust his instincts know him be a part of something greater."

"Yeah yeah, that's all fun and stuff Shade but I'm still going win this competition."

"Hold on there who said there will be a competition." David said. Everypony looked confused at him.

"Watcha mean sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"The only reason I came here was because I was led to believe the princess send me this." David pulled out the amulet from under his shirt."And made me come here. So she must also have the key to get me home. I never agreed to anything else."

Shade grinned at the dumbfounded faces of the pony's.

"David darling." Rarity asked."You are not planning to help us?"

"Not really." David said."Why would I plan to help? I don't even know what I'm supposed to help you with."

"But you have to help." Twilight said."I already send a letter saying you would."

"No offense but that's not my problem."

"But you have to!" Twilight said."You got the spear. Nopony knew about it but you found it anyway! Don't you see. you are destined to do this David."

"The only thing I am destined to is a degree in history and seeing Shade returned to glory on the race tracks."

"aww yeah" Shade said."You tell them."

"Ah don't think we can talk sense into him." Applejack said to twilight."The princess will have to do it herself."

"Right." Twilight said."I'm very disappointed in you David. I thought you were better than that."

Rarity turned her head away from David letting out a "hmpf" displaying her displeasure. Applejack just shook her head like she couldn't believe it. Rainbow Dash gave him an angry look and flew a few feet away from him. Fluttershy didn't even look at him. Pinkie Pie went and stood in front of Shade.

"I baked you cupcakes." She said in disgust and disbelief. She turned around "And muffins!"

David was glad that was over and that Spike was asleep on Twilights back or else he would have a say in this. The rest of the trip the pony's were giving them the silent treatment. Their angry glares gave away they were still mad at them. The city pony's still respectfully bowed their heads and whispered "Bellerophon". It hurt David to let them down but this wasn't his problem whatever the problem was it wasn't his. Besides he got the spear they could find someone else to do it.

* * *

><p>As they were beginning to near Canterlot castle spike woke up. It was somewhat unnatural the way he did it though he just quickly lifted his head and scoured his surroundings. No stretching his limbs or clearing out his eyes. He looked at David.<p>

"Bellerophon a word please." Spike said to David.

"Not now Spike I already gave my answer and they gave me a scolding." David said.

"I was only interested in telling you a joke." Spike said with a grin while hopping off of Twilights back."A horse walked into the bar."

David looked surprised. Shade looked rather annoyed."Watch it little buddy." Shade said."Dangerous territory you are headed."

"Yes Spike." Twilight said."It's dangerous to be around them. Wouldn't want you to turn selfish like them now would we.I'd rather have you stay here with us."

"Jivi, please I have a want of my own." Spike said.

"What did you call me?"

"Spike let's talk privately." David said. Spike ran up to David and he helped the little dragon on top of Shade.

"Sure go to the abandoners!" Pinkie Pie yelled."You abandoner!"

"Nidhogg?" David asked dumbfounded." But how?"

"You seem to forget I am an immortal." Spike explained."After Pegasus left I have spend my time honing my magical abilities and gathering wisdom. Taking control of my sleeping kin is just one of the many tricks I have learned. "

"Oh." David said."So what did you want to talk about?"

"I have come to warn you bellerophon." Spike said."Do not go to the princess it is far to dangerous."

"I doubt she'll hurt me. She needs me." David said.

"You do not understand." Spike said." Her logic is not in question here it is her emotions."

"Then we just buy some chocolate and we'll be safe." Shade added. Spike looked at him with a questioning look."Just a joke."

"I do not understand what this jivi means Bellerophon." Spike said."Could you explain the joke for us."

"Maybe later." David said."What do you mean her emotions?"

"The spear Bellerophon. It is an insult to her." Spike explained."The princess had to bow down in servitude towards Pegasus and the old Bellerophon. She was humiliated in front of the pegasi race an immortal's power in the hands of a mortal. The princess has sought to destroy the spear before. That is why manticore and I had hidden it."

"Are you kidding me?" David said."These pieces might get me killed?"

"yes." Spike said."Leave now bellerophon now that you are still able to. Your life is at risk here." Spike grabbed his head. "Wait where am i? David?"

"It's okay Spike. You should get back to Twilight." David said."Shade and I have a decision to make."

Spike looked at them with a questioning look. But David and Shade didn't explain. Spike slid off of Shades back and ran to Twilight.

"Okay Shade we don't have a lot of time what are we going to do?" David asked.

"You heard him." Shade said."That bitch is crazy. Let's just bolt."

"Yes but think about it. The princess is our best bet of getting home." David said."Sure she might attack us. But our other option is staying here in this world wandering."

"Hmm we can't have that.." Shade said."We are here anyway. Let's just hear her out. And if she turns out nuts well at least we tried right?"

David gulped."Right."

"What!" Twilight yelled. David and Shade looked towards Twilight who's coat turned white and who's mane were turned into blazing flames. She ran up to them."WHAT HAPPENED!WHAT DECISION!"

"Euhm, we decided to listen to what the princess had to say and not run away.." David explained.

"Good you better not!" Twilight yelled. Her coat and mane turned back normal."I've got my eye on you two."She said threateningly.

The sun went down and the moon was starting to rise David was amazed at the speed the night came. Luckily they just arrived at the castle. Two pegasi pony guards were guarding the front entrance. Twilight explained who they were and they entered. As Shade and David were trying to pass the guards wings shot out.

"Halt the pony stays outside." One of the guards said.

"I'm not a damn pony!" Shade said.

"Sir calm down."

"No you fuck off. You winged pony's think you are sooo damn special don't you. Guess what you are not. I am going inside whether you like it or not."

"I'm not coming if he is not coming."David said.

"We have been ordered to keep every pony except for the six bearers of the elements spike and the bellerophon out. "

Shade was starting to get mad."Call me pony again and you'll regret it."

"Sir it is my duty to inform you that threatening a royal guard is punishable by a jail sentence."

"I really don't give a damn. Call me pony again and I'll wipe the floor with you."

"Look." Twilight said."A new order from princess Celestia herself. Shade is allowed in."

The guards took the piece of paper. The guards wings folded back.

"You may pass. "

Shade and David went in. For some reason Shade had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Thanks by the way." Shade said to the guards.

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"No lollygagging the princess is expecting you."

* * *

><p>Celestia and Luna walked into the throne room.<p>

"Come Luna I have already received word that the Bellerophon is here."

"Oh, sister I do hope he likes us."

"I'm sure he will Luna. Just try not to sit on him will you?"Celestia said with an innocent smile. Luna gave her an angrily look. They both walked to their respective thrones. Celestia got on hers easily but for some reason the step on Luna's throne was missing."Something wrong LITTLE sister?" Celestia asked.

"No.."Luna said."Nothing is wrong." She wouldn't give Celestia the pleasure of a response. Luna tried to climb on her throne only to slip and fall back. Celestia observed the scene.

"Perhaps you should put the heavy side on the throne first Luna." Celestia said pointing at Luna's flank. Luna growled at her sister she was getting really annoyed. She tried to climb into the throne again only to once more fall out.

"Luna. This is getting ridiculous." Celestia said."You are an allicorn just teleport yourself into it or fly if you can lift the weight that is."

"Seize these insults sister! We are warning thy!"

"You know what I think. It's not your magic that controls the moon oh no. It's the gravitational pull from your flank."

"TIS A LIE!" Luna yelled. She spread her wings and her eyes turned white displaying her terrible power."OUR FLANK IS TIMID AND SMALL THOU FILTHY WENCH!"

Celestia looked passed Luna to see the doors opened and their guests arriving."Euhm Luna."

"NO SISTER SEIZE AT ONCE OR THY WILL SUFFER OUR WRATH!"

Celestia pointed at the guests that had arrived. As Luna turned around she saw the group was looking at her. Their mouths were open in surprise. Luna could see the fear in their eyes. She turned back normal . There was an awkward silence as the group and the two princesses looked at each other.

"Dude." Shade whispered to David."We are soo fucked."

"I know." David said. David put the lasso in Shades mouth. He softly pulled on it so it was in the corners of his mouth."On my signal." He whispered to Shade. Shade gave a small nod that he understood. Celestia walked up to them.

"David how good to finally meet you. Welcome to Canterlot." She said.

"Princess Celestia." David said."Shade and I thank you for your hospitality and - look over there! its Pegasus!" Everypony looked to where David was pointing. David quickly pulled the lasso. Shade got on his hind legs and quickly turned around."Run Shade run!" Shade ran off.

"The white one is hot the black one is scary!" Shade yelled.

"dude not the time"."Sorry."

"David Neigh wait!" Luna yelled pleading him to come back. But they didn't listen. Twilight charged her horn and the doors slammed shut in front of them. Shade ran into it and the both fell on the ground.

"Please David." Celestia said."There is no need to be scared. My sister and I just had a minor disagreement. No harm will come to you I promise." Celestia looked at the Lunar shaft and solar point. Her eyes flinched a bit when she saw it. David quickly covered them up. Trying to keep it out of her sight. Celestia looked at David who was holding the covered pieces close to him. Celestia saw the look in Davids eye's he did not trust her. "You have the spear." Celestia said forcing a smile."This is good we were planning to make a new one but it would not nearly be as powerful. You should hand the pieces over so we can repair it."

"No." David defiantly said.

"Pardon?" Celestia said.

"I said no. You don't want to repair the spear you want to destroy it." David said.

"Why would you think that?" Celestia asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly it dawned to her."So you have spoken to Nidhogg." David nodded. Celestia sighed."What exactly did he tell you?"

"He said you tried to destroy it before."David said.

"Whoever this nidhogg was he was obviously lying David." Twilight said in defense of Princess Celestia.

"Then he wouldn't have been a very good bearer of the element of honesty now would he?" David said. Twilight looked confused.

"Yes, Nidhogg was right." Celestia said."I did try to destroy the spear long ago. But You have to believe me David. I have changed I am wiser now."

"Princess-" Twilight said in disbelief."But why?"

"It doesn't matter." Celestia said.

"If you are going to keep secrets then I can't trust you." David said."And there is no way I'm going to help you if I don't trust you."

"Very well I guess that is fair." Celestia said."I'll tell you everything if you allow the spear to be repaired."

"Fine." David said."I hope you have changed enough to forget about your ego and do what is right for your subjects.."

"David!" Rarity said."This is the princess you are speaking to."

"It's alright Rarity." Celestia said."My ego was out of control back then."

"Thou can say that again."Luna said. Celestia gave Luna an angrily look. David smiled at Luna. She didn't seem so scary now. David put the Lunar shaft and solar point on the ground then him and Shade went and stood with the pony's. The two princesses bowed their head to their respective parts of the spear.

"Luna."Celestia whispered."Every pony is staring at your flank." An embarrassed Luna quickly lifted her head to look."Come now Luna." Celestia said loud enough for every pony to hear."I know you can do it. Just concentrate hard enough."

"But we did not-thou said."

"You can do it Luna." David said trying to encourage Luna.

Luna looked angrily to Celestia. Then lowered her head once more. Celestia did the same and their horns charged. The magic flew through the parts combining them once more with each other.

"See David." Celestia said. "I have changed. Come and take the spear."

David walked over to the spear. He grabbed the lunar shaft. He could feel the power pulsating inside. Once his hand was fully around it a silver plate armor engulfed his torso.

"Wow."David said." This is pretty cool."

"Now if you would all follow me I'll tell you all you want to know." Celestia said. Celestia went to a door the group followed."In here please."

"See David!" Pinkie Pie said."Isn't princess Celestia supernice?"

"I guess she is." David said.

"And she is hot!"Shade said while walking through the door. Everypony went through the door. Celestia and Luna stayed behind.

*growl* Luna did.

*hiss* Celestia responded.

Celestia went in the hallway as well and closed the door behind her leaving Luna in the throne room. David and Shade looked around them. Beautiful glass windows depicting pony's and other creatures. David was staring at one of the windows. Celestia walked up to him. She unfolded her wing and guided David with it.

"Come now this way please."

David walked next to Celestia till they came up to a window with a weird creature on it. It had the face of a goat tail of a snake and all other types of animal parts.

"Discord." Celestia said."One of Twilights letters told me you already know about him."

"A bit." David said."I know you and Luna defeated him. And that you used the elements of harmony to do it."

"That is correct."

"I also know Pegasus tried to stop you. But what I don't know is why."

"Wait Pegasus was friends with Discord? No way." Rainbow dash said.

"No they weren't friends Rainbow Dash." Celestia said."When I stole the elements of harmony from Pegasus- (all pony's gasped at this.) and his friends I made a mistake I came to regret.

* * *

><p>Celestia and Luna stood on a stage in Canterlot. The unicorn pony's all stood infront of the stage. Celestia had her front hoof on a statue of Discord.<p>

"CITIZENS OF CANTERLOT!" She yelled."WE HAVE DEFEATED A FOE THAT HAS PLAGUED YOUR LAND FOR SO LONG. DISCORD IS FINALLY DEFEATED BY OUR HOOVES."

The unicorn pony's cheered.

"YES! WE HAVE DONE WHAT PEGASUS FAILED TO DO."

"Celestia!"

Pegasus, Manticore went up the stage. Nidhogg flew on top the roof of a house.

"What has allicorn mare and filly done." Manticore asked rhetorically.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE HAVE DONE. WE HAVE DEFEATED DISCORD SOMETHING YOU FAILED TO DO."

"Celestia. Give us the elements. Hope may not yet be lost." Pegasus said.

"I WILL NOT GIVE THESE TO YOU. WE ARE THE RULER OF ALL OF EQUESTRIA NOW WE ARE GODS!"

"You are not a gods false users!" A voice yelled. Pegasus manticore and Nidhogg looked in fear."You are but one of the many fools abusing the elements trying to claim power that is not yours!"

"Who dares to question us!"

"I dare!" The voice responded. A lion with Snake tail and a goat head sticking out with bat wings flew down. The impact it made, made some of the unicorn's on the ground fall back."The pain. Anger. you false users will pay." It said.

"You have no idea what you are up against." Celestia said. Celestia and Luna charged the elements a rainbow appeared and went to the creature. It was unharmed.

"False users. MY POWER IS THAT OF THE ELEMENTS." The creature inhaled deeply.

"Celestia Luna fly away!" Pegasus yelled

They didn't move. Nidhogg flew in front of them and blew a blaze of fire. The creature breathed fire as well and a standoff happened between Nidhogg and him. The unicorn pony's panicked and ran away. Celestia and Luna flew away. Pegasus flew after them.

"Celestia!" He yelled ."I have a plan come to Cloudsdale!"

"We don't need your help Pegasus leave us!"

Pegasus looked disgusted."When wings cannot carry thick head you will come to me!" And with that said he flew to Cloudsdale.


	11. training

"Wait princess?" Twilight asked. "The beasts power is tied to the elements of harmony?"

"Yes Twilight." Celestia answered."The less in tune a bearer was with an element the more powerful the beast became. You and your friends were the only ones fully in tune with the elements. You are the only ones that can use them without feeding the beast. But then you wore them when Discord corrupted you. Which is my fault I should have warned you."

"What about Pegasus and his friends?" David asked."Manticore said each of them wore two elements each fitting to them."

"Yes, and while they were very much in tune with them even they had imperfections." Celestia explained."While Nidhogg always spoke his mind he all by all wasn't really that magical, Manticore always being kind to everyone had limits in his generosity he was very hesitant to provide the wood for the spear. And while Pegasus was loyal till death his laughter would stop once pony's were in danger. Still they were able to use the elements for an extensive amount of time till the beast showed up."

"How did they stop it the first time?" Rainbow Dash asked."If they couldn't use the elements of harmony then how did they deal with the beast?"

"They trapped it." Celestia explained."The beast has a great craving for magic hunting the most magical creatures first and to destroy the bearers. The beast went after Nidhogg. Pegasus very concerned for his friend returned to earth and brought unusual metal with him. It was said. No immortal could break it. But mortals could."

"Adamantite." David said.

"Bless ya sugarcube." Applejack said.

"No I mean that's what it was. Adamantite. They say they made the gates of tartarus with adamantite. While no god would be able to open it mortals would if they ever were to want to be as foolish as to release the titans."

"Darling while this little history lesson is fascinating I do believe princess Celestia was telling the story." Rarity said.

"Right please continue." David said.

"Pegasus locked the beast in a cave and sealed it off with the metal." Celestia said."There it was dormant till it was powerful enough to break through. We sealed the beast in the same cave a second time with the old Bellerophon. He Injured it enough so it wouldn't break out again. We haven't found a way to deal with it more permanently."

"And that's why you brought me here." David said."To release the pressure a second time."

"That is correct David. Will you do it?"

"Oh I don't know princess." David said."Fighting giant monsters really isn't my thing you should find someone else."

"Really?" Celestia said."I'm disappointed to hear that. Would you please reconsider?"

"Oh, nono I euhm have to get Shade back on the race track and I'd hate to let him down." David said.

Celestia looked at Shade. She walked up to him.

"Shade, you have been awfully quiet so far. What do you say will you help us?"

"Oh totally! Whatever you want."

David eyes widened in surprise. Then he turned angry.

"Perfect!" Celestia said."Then it's settled."

"Excuse us for a second!" David said angrily. He pulled Shade with his mane to the other side of the room. "Dude did you hear anything of what Celestia said?"

Shade laughed and put a fatherly hoof on David's shoulder."Davey davey davey. You have much to learn. If a hot girl is talking to you, you don't listen. You just zone out and appreciate the view."

"Well, Mr romeo. You just agreed to go fight an immortal gigantic beast."

"Ooh that's not good."

"You think?" David sarcastically asked.

"Well?" Celestia said."Have you discussed it?"

"Yeah!" Shade said."Sorry hun but they've been waiting for to long for me on the racetrack."

Celestia sighed."You are a very loyal slave Shade admirable really."

"Wait what did you call him." David asked in disbelief.

"Your slave. "

"Bitch I ain't no ones bitch." Shade said.

"That's very disrespectful princess." David said.

"Yeah!" Shade said.

"I'm the damn slave around here!" David said.

"Yeah! Waitwhat?"

"This guy here." David said pointing at Shade."Is a pain in the ass you have no idea. Every day that I have to go to school I have to wake up two hours early to take care of him. This guy here takes half an hour to wake up. Then I have to brush his mane two hundred times. Exactly two hundred. Not one hundred not one hundred ninty nine but exactly two hundred times. One time I was so sleep deprived I fell asleep in his stable. You know what he did? HE PUT HAY IN MY PANTS!"

"Yeah good times." Shade said chuckling.

"How do you do that!" David asked loudly."YOU ARE A HORSE HOW DID YOU GET THAT HAY IN MY PANTS? You see princess with all the shit he puts me through how dare you call him the slave!"

"We'll I-" Princess celestia said.

"AND I MEAN LITERAL SHIT!" David continued."I have to clean out his stable every damn day! You would think an hour run would be ample amount of time for him to take a dump but nooo he waits till we are home and then he unloads everything on the floor." Everypony flinched when they heard that."Shade just once could you be like a normal horse and just shit on the street so it's the bikers problem and not mine!"

"Wait outside?" Shade said."When everyone can see me? Dude I'm way to shy for that."

David pulled Shades head lower by his mane and laughed.

"Shadey, Shadey, Shadey. When we get home things are going to be soo different." David said."You will shit outside or else I will clean your stable once a month like my lazy ass cousin does with his horse Buttercup."

Shade got scared."No not like Shittail anything but that."

"Don't worry David!" Pinkie Pie said."You never will have to clean Shades stable again! Because there is no way you can get home!" She said happily

"What? But why?" David asked.

"Surprise! We used the last of Pegasus amulet to get you here so we can't send you home. Isn't this great we can be friends forever!"

"forever?" David said panicking.

"FOREVER."

* * *

><p>David just stood still eyes widened staring into blank space. Shade waved his hoof in front of him but didn't get a reaction.<p>

"Pink one I think you broke him." Shade said.

"Pinkie pie." Applejack said."What in tar nation is the matter with you. Wha did ya think it was a good idea to tellim that right now?"

"Well I thought he was so mad at Shade that if I'd told him now he wouldn't be so mad at us."

"Alright Shade…" David said softly."This is what we are going to do. We are going to find Nidhogg and hope his magic can get us home."

"You're still not helping us?" Fluttershy asked David.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. This isn't my problem I didn't ask for this it was wrong to bring me here."

Fluttershy looked liked she wanted to protest but shy'd away. Princess Celestia spoke up.

"Nopony asked for this David."Princess Celestia said."But you are the only one who can wield the spear. If you decide not to help us everypony here will die. Are you really going to abandon them?"

David looked at the six pony's who looked back at him with big eyes. David then looked at Shade who shook his head. David looked back to the pony's who's eyes turned even bigger. Then he looked back to Shade who said "don't you dare." David looked back to the pony's and sighed.

"Fine- I'll help." David said caving in. The pony's gasped in excitement and ran up to him running him over.

"I knew you'd help us!" Pinkie Pie said."I knew you weren't a meanie pants."

"Oh this is so great!" Twilight yelled clopping her front hooves together.

"Three cheers for the David the new bellerophon!" Rarity said.

"Nono. That's okay." David said while picking himself off of the floor."No need for that. After all I still don't know how to use this thing." He said lifting up the spear.

"That's what I'm here for." Celestia said."I witnessed the use of it the last time and should be able to give you a few basics. After that you will have to find out more about the spear yourself. Let's begin with something easy. When you throw the spear you can adjust it's course while it's still air bourn. Just keep an eye on the target and direct where you want the spear to go."

Celestia's horn glowed and a bright yellow sphere came floathing out.

"Try to hit the moving target."

David lifted the spear aimed for the sphere and threw it. The sphere went off David concentrated heavily on it and commanded the spear to go after it. The sphere flew through the room the spear following. The sphere stopped in front of the door. "Got you." David said. The door opened and Luna walked in. The spear flew right towards David quickly commanded the spear to fly away. The spear narrowly missed Luna but the scare made her fall on her back. The spear flew in a wall."Princess Luna!" David yelled. He ran up to Luna. She was in shock. She shivered and her eyes were wide from the surprise.

David felled bad. He wanted to help her so he placed his hand on her snout. This seemed to calm her down she didn't shiver as madly as before. He made soothing noises and petted her on her neck her breathing slowed down. David could feel loneliness, sadness and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. "David." Celestia said."We should continue training." David released his hand from Luna's snout to turn to Celestia.

"Oh, euhm okay."

Luna got angry."Very well then! Be that way!" She said angrily to David."We will leave you barbarian to play with your stick."

"Luna I'm sorry." David said.

"Luna." Celestia said rolling her eyes."Don't be such a drama queen."

Luna held her head up high and marched out the room. She slammed the door shut behind her with her magic. Afterwards she lowered her head again in disappointment."David will never like us just like our subjects."

David walked up to Shade."What was her problem." Shade turned his head."And what's your problem now bro?"

"Bro?" Shade said."You're not my bro. You just let yourself be used by those pony's. again! you are their bro. You're a bro of the pony's you're a- you're a…"

"A brony?"

"A bitch! A pony's bitch and you know it." Shade said.

"David." Celestia said."About the Pegasus contest tomorrow."

"The one that is not happening?" Shade said.

"Pardon?" Celestia asked confused.

"You heard me." Shade said."David already has a steed. He has no need for another."

"Yes. And you have done a marvelous job Shade." Celestia said."But you cannot fly. And David needs a flying steed or he will be a sitting duck against the beast of harmony."

"Shade." David said."No matter what you'll always be my steed. You do know that no horse can replace you right?"

"Yeah yeah, I know I know." Shade said."I just really dislike the idea of you riding on another horse."

"You mean pony." Twilight said.

"What?" Shade said.

"You mean David riding on another pony." Twilight said. "there are no horses in Equestria Shade the only horse that ever set a hoof in Equestria were you and Pegasus."

"Soo what you are saying." Shade began."Is that tomorrow the nineteen year old David here will be riding pony's all day."

"Yes that's right." Twilight said.

David's eyes widened and Shade hold his hoof infront of his mouth "Hmpf*.

"Don't laugh Shade." David whispered to his horse.

He couldn't really blame Shade for laughing it kind off was a ridiculous situation. An almost full grown male riding on pony's.

"Now David. Is there anything you need to ride on the pony's backs?" Celestia asked.

"Well a saddle to sit in and a muzzle to guide them." David said.

"And hats for the pony's." Shade said. Everypony looked at him with inquisitive looks."You know for eye coordination." David put his hand in front of his mouth and tried to control his laughter.

"Right. I could provide the hats." Rarity said to Shade."Now is there any type of hat you had in mind?"

"Tiny colorful hats a differ *mpff* a different one for every pony." David turned his head so the other pony's couldn't see him struggling to hold back his laughter.

"Anything else?"

"Streamers. All over their coats. In different types of colors." When Shade said that David got weak knees so he sat down on them on the ground and laughed inside Shades coat.

"Oooh oooh I brought streamers with me!" Pinkie Pie said."Don't worry the streamers are all set!"

"You he- you hear that Davey." Shade said trying to control his laughter. "She has the streamers. What am a-hahaha what am I forgetting David!"

"Ribbons in the manes!" David yelled out.

Shade fell to the floor laughing "The ribbons! Forgot about the haha ribbons. "

Everypony (except pinkie pie) gave them a not amused look but the two didn't seem to notice. Their laughter diminished a bit.

"You know – you know where else the ribbons need to be!" Shade said.

"No where? " David said still chuckling a bit.

"They need to put the ribbons. Inside their ponytails."

"Ahh don't say it don't say it." David pleaded.

"So they thaha so they can have a ponytail!"

"don't say it don't say it!"

" Inside their ponytail!"

"Thaaaah can't believe you said it! That was awfull!"

* * *

><p>The two rolled over the floor crying from laughter. This went on for several minutes. All while the other pony's patiently waited for the two to stop laughing. When David calmed down a bit and saw their faces he got embarrassed.<p>

"I euhm. Sorry that was pretty disgusting."David said."The muzzle and saddle will do fine."

Celestia sighed." I hope the two of you will behave better at dinner. Some very important pony's are coming. "

"I'll behave." David promised.

"Good." Celestia said putting a smile back on her face."And you Shade?"

"And me what?" Shade asked.

"Are ya going to behave and not embarrass the princess?" Applejack asked.

"meh." Shade said.

"What in tarnation is a meh?" Applejack asked angrily.

"Meh means I don't get told by any pony what to do." Shade said.

"Why of all the!"

"Shade will behave." David said trying to stop the fight before it happened.

"Good." Celestia said."I'm trusting on you David. Now if you would be so kind as to go to the dining hall. I have some things to discuss with my little ponies."

"Okay fine by me." David said.

Shade and David walked out of the hallway and trotted towards the dining hall. Celestia turned her attention to the ponies.

"You have all done a remarkable job." She complimented them."Especially you Twilight. The constant updates you gave me were very thorough."

"Thank you Princess." Twilight said.

"I am afraid however I will have to ask you pony's to keep helping me." Princess Celestia said.

"You can count on us princess." Rarity said."Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

"For starters I would like Twilight rarity and Applejack to keep David in their sight and make him more comfortable. The joint venture that Applejack had might make more David relaxed around her."

"Ya can count on me." Applejack said.

"And I'd like the rest of you to keep Shade in your sight. He has more influence on David then I thought. He might convince David to do stupid things."

"Why us?" Rainbow Dash said complaining." Can't we spy on David instead?"

"First off. Spying is a harsh word." Celestia said."It's more observing and guiding them. Secondly I believe you are the only pony that can talk to Shade. You both being athletes gives him a bit of respect for you. How little it may be. And I doubt he'll do anything extreme with Fluttershy around."

"He was very nice to me when we were alone." Fluttershy meekly said.

"Aww cheer up Rainbow Dash."Pinkie Pie said."Shade is very funny once you get to know him. He laughs all the time!"

"He laughs at us Pinkie Pie. Not with us." Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"Still, it's best we get him on our side." Celestia said.

"Fine, I'll try to get through him." Rainbow Dash said.

"Good, well then let's have dinner shall we?" Celestia said.

* * *

><p>David and Shade were sitting at the dining table waiting for everypony to come. Shade's stomach rumbled.<p>

"Dude I'm so hungry got any food?" Shade asked.

"Sure I got tons of cupcakes and muffins. Have some." David got his bag out and gave Shade the cupcakes. He gladly accepted them and took a bite out off one.

"Dude these are great!" Shade said.

"Aren't they?" David asked."Pinkie Pie made them. Apparently she works in a baking shop."

"Really?"Shade asked."Interesting…" He said while looking at his saddlebag on the ground."Gonna have to keep that in mind."

The mane six and Celestia came in."Sorry to keep you waiting." Celestia said apologizing.

"That's okay wasn't that long."David said.

Applejack sat down next to david. Twilight sat next to Applejack and rarity next to Twilght. Rainbow Dash sat next to Shade, Pinkie Pie next to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sat next to Pinkie Pie. Celestia sat on the end of the table.

"Rainbow Dash?" Shade said."Did the princess put her horn in your flank?"

Rainbow Dash eyes widened and she said a firm."NO! And why would you think that?"

"Cause you are being all butt hurt." Shade replied. Rainbow Dash crossed her front hooves and stared angrily infront of her. Shade turned to David."And you didn't want to buy chocolate." David gave his friend a small laugh. The important pony's came in. Celestia greeted them warmly. They all sat down and stared at an uncomfortable David. Shade saw how uncomfortable he was lashed out against them."The fuck you guys looking at!"

The important pony's feeling insulted looked away and whispered against each other condemning Shade probably. David didn't really know what to say or to do. The tiny David appeared together with the tiny Applejack. "We'll help you out don't worry." He said.

"Bellerophon?" A pony with a monocle asked."My name is mr Fancypants how do you do?"

"Euhm. Pretty tired from the trip here and a bit thirsty but other than that I'm good." David said.

"Oh we can fix that." Fancypants said beckoning a servant pony."What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to-" David said.

"A blond one" Shade said."I need it after the day I had."

"I doubt they have that Shade."David said.

"One blond one coming up." The servant pony replied. David's eyes widened.

"One for me as well please." He quickly said before the servant pony left. The servant pony politely bowed and gave a small smile.

"Well then. While we wait." Mr Fancypants asked."Would you mind telling us what happened to the old bellerophon? I wondered what happened to the human with the power to tame moon and sun."

"Sounds like somepony is into the comic books." Applejack said.

"Well yes, I was a young colt once to you know." Fancy pants said."Do you know what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry I don't." David said."I don't know his real name."

"Oedipus." Celestia said."His name was Oedipus if that helps."

"Yeah yeah I think I have some information on him on my Iphone." David got his Iphone out and looked through the files. He found them. His eyes widened and he started to sweat."Woah nelly." The little applejack on his shoulder said."That ain't good."

"Well, did you found out?" Fancypants asked.

"I euhm". David said."He won a horse race against the king married the princess and became king."

"Dude you're hiding something." Shade said.

"Shade ssh." David said.

"Hide what? What happened. Please we'd like to know what happened to the greatest hero in all of equestria"

"Tell them the truth sugarcube."the little Applejack said.

Everypony looked at him and encouraged him to speak the cracked under the pressure.

"Fine!" He yelled."The princess he married turned out to be his mother and when he found out he stabbed his own eyes out committed suicide and his kingdom fell into chaos. Happy?"

Everypony looked shocked. Except for Shade.

"Thahaha! No way what a failer!" Shade said."And you're supposed to be that guy? Woow gotta drink to that." The servant pony put down two teacups one in front of Shade and one in front of David. Shade looked at it."Thefuck is this?"

"A blond thee like you asked." The servant pony said.

"This isn't what I asked!" Shade said." A blond one is beer don't you have that?"

"Sorry Shade." Celestia said."We do not have any. I have a strict policy of no alcohol in my home. I hope you understand."

"It's fine right Shade?"

"No this isn't right I deserve to get wasted!" Shade said he got up and started to walk out."I'm sick of your shit Celestia. No alcohol policy jeez. I'm going into town to get drunk."

Celestia nodded at Rainbow Dash. She got out of her chair and went after Shade.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to write a chapter for Nimbus now. Apparently that story has some followers and I like to write on it. Next chapter is all Shade Rainbow Dash.**


	12. Best night ever!

Shade marched out off the castle angrily muttering to himself."Damn princess." He complained."First she brings me here, then she makes me walk all day and then she doesn't have any beer." Shade turned around and faced the castle."Well fuck you to bitch!" He yelled.

"Shade!" Rainbow Dash yelled. She flew up to him. "Shade where are you going? Why were you yelling?"

"Didn't you hear me back there?" Shade asked rhetorically."I'm going to get into town to get wasted. And I'm yelling because I'm pissed at little miss princess."

"Celestia isn't that bad Shade." Rainbow Dash said." She has that non alcohol policy for political reasons. "

"Yeah,yeah whatever." Shade said."Don't care about that just want some booze."

"I don't have any bits with me." Rainbow Dash said."How are we going to buy them without any money."

"Don't you worry about that." Shade said. He pulled out two heavy coin purses. Rainbow Dash opened them and looked in them.

"Wow Shade!" She said."There is at least two hundred bits in this where did you get this?"

"I took it from the guards." Shade explained.

"You stole it! From the royal guards?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked."Shade you can't do that!"

"Thah. They shouldn't have called me a pony they're lucky it was all I did to them."

"How did you even do it?" Rainbow Dash asked."I didn't even see you touch them."

Shade stared at her for a few seconds."C'mon I'll buy you a drink." Rainbow Dash looked confused. She knew he was keeping something from her.

* * *

><p>They both wandered through Canterlot town looking for an open bar. Strangely enough they all seemed to be closed. When they were facing another closed door Rainbow Dash got angry.<p>

"C'mon!" She yelled."What does a pony have to do here to get a drink."

"Perhaps, I can be of some assistance?" a voice behind them said. They turned around to find fancypants. "There just happens to be a club I own a few minutes away from here. I'd be happy to let in the friends of the princess."

"That would be baws." Shade said."Lead the way."

Fancypants led them through the streets. Rainbow Dash ran next to him." Sooo mind telling us why you left the party?"

"I had to leave early because I had some other business to attend to."

"What kind off business?"

"Here we are." Fancypants said."The lunar club. The most exclusive night club in Canterlot. Do try and act civilized. " He said to Shade and Rainbow Dash."This club is where all the young elite's from Canterlot go to."

A bulky earth pony was in the front of the door keeping a crowd of pony's out. Fancypants walked up to him and he got out off the way and let them pass. Rainbow Dash let out a fan girlish squeal."This is so awesome look It's Vinyl scratch!" Shade and Fancypants gave her a not amused look. Rainbow Dash got her cool back. "sorry." She said. Shade shook his head and walked up to the bar.

"Yo, barkeep give me the strongest brew you got in house."

"One nightmare moon coming up."

Rainbow Dash and Fancypants went and sat next to him.

"Some apple cider for me!" Rainbow Dash yelled to the barkeep.

"Sorry kid can't."

"What but why?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

The barkeep nodded at a sign above the bar. It said."Wings = non alcoholic drinks."

"Canterlot law!" Fancypants yelled through the music at her."after eight pm Pegasi pony's aren't allowed to drink any alcohol anymore. To much risk if they fly."

"No freaking way!" Rainbow Dash said."Then what am I suppose to drink?"

The barkeep gave her a glass of lemonade. Rainbow Dash quietly stared at it. Shade leaned towards her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash."

"Don't Shade-"

"Hows the foal drink."

"Oh haha Shade I'm pretty sure you are underaged and shouldn't be drinking that!" She said. Rainbow Dash sighed."This is some cruel joke I'm the one who should be drinking alcohol not you."Rainbow Dash went back to quietly staring to her lemonade.

"Oh c'mon cheer up." Shade said."You are in the most exclusive joint this city has to offer and that's still not enough? Just look around and enjoy yourself!"

Still feeling sorry for herself she didn't notice the pegasus pony walking up to the bar.

"What can I getya?" he barkeep asked.

"Apple pie!" The pegasus pony said.

Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

"omygoshomygoshomygosh! That's Soarin!" She yelled to shade.

"See. Told you." Shade said winking."C'mon go talk to him."

Rainbow Dash left her seat and walked up to Soarin. Soarin had just gotten his applepie and was fully concentrated on gobbling it up. Just as Rainbow Dash was about to speak spitfire walked towards them.

"hey Soarin." Spitfire said."Whatcha eating?"

"Apple pie!" Soarin yelled without looking up.

"Why did I even ask." Spitfire laughingly said."Hey Rainbow Dash! Fancy seeing you here. Having fun?"

"Not really." Rainbow Dash said trying to keep it cool."Hard to have fun with a glass of lemonade."

"I know what you mean." Spitfire said."Canterlot laws are lame. Just because a few pegasi pony's were dumb enough to crash through some roofs they have to punish all of us it's ridiculous."

"Yeah totally"

"Say…Want to hang out with me and Fleetfoot? our table is over there."

"Sure!"

Spitfire went to her table. Rainbow Dash looked towards Shade and fancypants. They were going towards a table not to far from the wonderbolts. They seemed to be in a discussion and not mind her absence. "Fine by me". Rainbow Dash thought to herself while she walked towards the two wonderbolts. She was greeted warmly by the two and they got into a conversation. The music turned down a bit so they didn't have to resort to yelling as much.

* * *

><p>"So what are the three of you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.<p>

"Oh, we have a race in the Canterlot pegasus race track." Spitfire said."These lemonades don't pay for themselves you know."The three laughed."What do you do for a living RD?"

"me?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised."I'meeuhm I'm a weather pony."

"No way?" Fleetfoot said."I never got the hang of that. My size you see."

"Don't take this the wrong way RD but that's a serious waste of your talents." Spitfire said."I mean a pony who can perform the Sonic Rainboom is meant for a lot more than that."

"Yeah." Fleetfoot said."Hey maybe we can convince Razor Wind to get you in the race. Hey Razor Wind come here a second!"

A silver coated pegasus pony walked up to them. He had an angrily look on his face.

"You guys ready to go yet?" He asked Spitfire.

"C'mon Razor we just got here." Spitfire said."What's the deal anyway you never minded us having a drink before."

"I never minded you having drinks not here." Razor explained."But this is his place." He nodded at Fancypants.

"What's wrong with Fancypants?" Rainbow Dash asked."He seems okay."

"Razor is just mad because Fancypants wants to buy the Pegasus Race track." Fleetfoot explained.

"That Race Track has been in my family for generations!" Razor said."It belongs in the hoofs from a pegasus pony not some unicorn who wants to use it to put his mark on the city!"

"Who is he talking to?" Spitfire asked curiously.

"That's Shade." Rainbow Dash said."He's the new Bellerophon's steed Celestia asked me to keep an eye on him."

"Really?" Spitfire said."He's the steed of Bellerophon?"

"Not anymore." Fleetfoot said."Tomorrow I'll be the new steed."

"You wish." Spitfire said."I'm so going to win tomorrow."

"Whoever it is." Razor said."I'll be glad it's a pegasi with honor and not an overgrown pony who deals with scum like Fancypants."

"That's it!" Shade yelled. To the surprise of every pony. Shade walked up to the group of pegasi he put his front hoof on chairs he passed by trying to keep his balance. As he stood next to the group they could smell the alcohol coming from him."Listen- allofya'll" he said."You pegasi pony's are freakin hilarious."

"Pardon?" Razor asked disgusted.

"Ya heard me birdpony." Shade said."All of you.. Jokes! I mean a midget pony and you! I mean don't get me wrong your hawt." Shade said to Spitfire."But your mane it's like kaboom not really good for Davy to have a view now is it?"

"Shade you're drunk." Rainbow Dash said."You're acting like an idiot."

"I ain't drunk." Shade said almost falling to the ground."And now I get you Rainbow Dash I get you now. These guys these guys are you hero's… And they have spandex suits… This explains aloooot." Shade laughed."And they're the idiots! I mean look at them! These two filly's thinking they can be Davy's steed! Thaha. They're even dumber then mister apple pie over there."

"Apple pie?" Soarin said looking up.

"Razor my good man." Fancypants said walking up to the group."I see you met my friend Shade."

"Sadly I did." Razor said."IS this the type of pony you hang around these days?"

"Bitch I ain't a pony! Fuck all the pony's! Especially the pegasusesereses pony's" Shade said.

"It's pegasi Shade." Rainbow Dash said."Just, please stop talking."

"Yes you are making a fool of yourself." Spitfire said

"I think he is just jealous." Fleetfoot said."After all he knows pegasi pony's are superior considering he is going to be replaced by one tomorrow."

"Bitch please. I'm more superior then you. I can beat you in anything. I can beat all the damn pegasi pony's in everything."

"Really?" Razor said."It just so happens there is a race in half an hour. If you really think you can beat them then maybe you should join. "

"Oh I'll join—join and win!"

"Well I guess it's settled then." Fancypants said."Shade will compete in the race. See you there Razor."

"C'mon Soarin let's go!" Spitfire yelled while walking out the lunar club. Soarin looked up and ran after spitfire Fleetfoot and Razor. Rainbow Dash looked at an angrily shade.

"C'mon!" Shade yelled at her. "Go with your damn bird pony's."

"I euhm much rather stay here." Rainbow Dash said.

"No you don't you damn spy." Shade said."The only damn reason you are here is because of the princess. Well I don't need a babysit! Go on you know you want to!"

"But i-"

Shade bucked a chair splintering it."I said fuck off gaymane!" Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

"Screw you Shade. The wonderbolts are going to wipe the floor with you."

* * *

><p>She flew off after the wonderbolts leaving Shade and Fancypants behind. Rainbow Dash felt bad. Shade only acted the way he did because he was drunk and because the wonderbolts were going to try and become David's steed. Although that didn't justify him insulting pony's she did understand it and Shade didn't deserve the humiliation of hundreds of pony's watching him lose a race."I have to stop Shade from competing. Maybe I can convince Razor to cancel Shade's invitation."<p>

Rainbow Dash got to the pegasus racing track. She flew up to the wonderbolts only to be stopped by security.

"Let her in!" Razor yelled to security. Security let her pass.

"Hey RD coming to wish us good luck for the race?" Spitfire asked.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you guys a favor." Rainbow Dash said."Could you please keep Shade out the race. I know all the terrible things he said but he was drunk and-."

"Oh RD chillax." Spitfire said."We get this all the time. A big mouthed pony claiming he can beat us but never shows up for the race."

"Yeah." Fleetfoot said."Shade isn't dumb enough to come here and humiliate himself in front of a crowd."

"I hope you guys are right." Rainbow Dash said. Suddenly the sun came up."Wow what happened? it's not morning yet Is it?"

"No it's ten pm." Razor said. The sun went down again and then rose once more. Went down went up and then the moon went in front of it making an eclipse. After a few seconds the sun went down and the moon returned to his original place."Well that was weird.." Razor said.

"You birdpony's ready to race or are you going to sunstare all night?" A voice said.

The pegasi pony's turned around to find Shade. Fleetfoot and Spitfire started laughing.

"No way." Fleetfoot said."You actually came."

"You think that's funny midget?" Fleetfoot gave shade an angrily look."Where's my spot?" Shade rudely asked Razor.

"Hold on there. If you are seriously going to do this then we got to get you a walk on cloud's spell." Razor said.

"Well then what are you waiting for bird pony go get me one!" Razor grinned. He flew away to announce Shade's entry in the race.

"Mares and gentelcolts! I am pleased to announce a newcomer in the race! Shade the freakishly large earth pony has challenged the Wonderbolts! Please give him a warm welcome! "The crowd started laughing. Rainbow Dash looked worriedly at Shade."Betting on him will be 1to 100 One bit makes you one hundred bits if he wins!" Shade lost his balance and fell on the floor. The crowd laughed again."Oh what the hay. Let's make it two hundred!" Razor said through the microphone.

"Shade please please don't race." Rainbow Dash said."You can barely stand don't do this!"

"What do you care.." Shade said to her."You wouldn't even be her if the princess didn't force you."

"Because. Despite your attitude i don't want to see you humiliated." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well well." Shade said."I didn't know you cared Rainbow Dash."

"Racers on your spot!" The announcer yelled. A unicorn pony came up to Shade he put the spell on him. Shade staggered to his spot while being laughed at by Fleetfoot and Spitfire.

Razor was looking at the field from the elite box. Fancypants walked up to him. "Well well look what the cat dragged in. I was wondering when you'd show up." Razor said.

"I do apologize." Fancypants said."I just had to make a little bet 50.000 bits on Shade."

Razor laughed."Well that's awfully generous of you giving me that money Fancypants. I'll make sure to put it to good use." Fancypants cleaned his monocle and looked down at the track.

"So." Fleetfoot said."At least you won't be last this time Spitfire." She nodded at Shade."That's his glory.

"Thah."Spitfire said."I'm so going to win."

"You wish. Always the same with you Spitfire. Tire yourself out by giving your max in the beginning. You should take an example to Soarin at least he can keep up with me till the first turn."

"Yeah guess you have to tone her down this time Soarin. If you do you can get to choose what we eat how does that sound?"

"Apple pie?" Soarin asked.

"Should have known." Spitfire said rolling her eyes.

"Racers get set." The announcer yelled. Every pony and Shade braced themselves. A wide grin came on his face."Go!"

And they were off. Spitfire rapidly flew far before the others. Fleetfoot was second followed by Soarin and Shade who was right behind Soarin."Later toots." Shade yelled to spitfire."

"Thaha." Razor said." Your guy is last."

Spitfire lost her speed and fleetfoot and soarin soared past her. Shade was still behind Soarin with a lowered head.

"Did you know Shade happens to be a race winning champion horse on earth." Fancypants said still cleaning his monocle."And that he only drank half his glass at the Lunar club."

"And he is still drunk?" Razor said laughingly. Suddenly it dawned to Razor."No?no!" Fancypants grinned widely.

They were at the first turn. Fleetfoot took a sharp turn Soarin's was a bit wider. Shade took the opportunity to pass Soarin and he ran after Fleetfoot. After a few second he was right behind her."Hey midget surprised to see me?" Fleetfoot quickly turned her head and saw the grinning Shade right behind her. She sped up and Shade gladly followed.

"I smelled the liquor I smelled it myself." Razor furiously said.

"Nasty table accident. He accidently spilled half his glass all over his coat can you believe that?"

"You think you are smart Fancypants but Shade will never pass Fleetfoot."

Fleetfoot and Shade were in the turn. Shade couldn't pass her she could take it much sharper because of her small size. "You may be fast but you can never pass me!" She angrily yelled at Shade. Shade lost some distance between her. He concentrated hard on the track, his breathing and his movements. They passed the last turn. Shade and fleetfoot went in for the final sprint.

"I want this, I waited so long I need this!" Shade said to himself. Suddenly his speed greatly increased. His tracks left lightning behind him .He passed by a surprised Fleetfoot whom he gave a wink and soared over the finish line.

* * *

><p>" Wooow! Yeah now that's what I'm talking about." The crowd went wild and cheered him on. Rainbow Dash flew up to him.<p>

"Shade but how but why?"

"yes how?" A dumbfounded Spitfire asked.

"Easy." Soarin said."By hiding behind us and slipstreaming he was able to follow us without tiring himself out. Once he was in the final sprint he could easily give it all ingenious actually."

Spitfire sighed."Soarin just because you were the only one of us to finish pony college in pony physics doesn't mean you have to rub it in. It's bad enough we lost."

"Well now it's just a race Spitfire." Soarin wisely said."Let's go get some apple pie. Did you know apple pie has all the nutrients professional athletes like us need?"

"yes, because you say it all the time." Fleetfoot said rolling her eyes.

"Jolly good show Shade." Fancypants said walking up to him."Now then Razor I do believe you owe me some money. Two hundred times fifthy thousand bits is a million bits. Where can I collect?"

"You know I don't have that amount of money." Razor said.

"Well then perhaps you would be kind enough to hand over the deed to the Pegasus race track."

"I hope your happy!" Razor yelled at Shade.

"Thah if you guys wouldn't have been asses I wouldn't have done it." Shade said."And you three are pathetic. " Shade said to the wonderbolts."If I see you at the competition tomorrow I'll buck your flanks out off Canterlot Castle."

The wonderbolts walked away giving Shade an angrily glare. Razor gave the deed to Fancypants. Fancypants opened it."Hold on a moment." Fancypants said."This is a land deed not a property deed .i'd like to own the race track not the land around it."

"Thah." Razor said."I don't have the deed to the race track. It was made by Pegasus himself he owns it. I don't own it and never will you."

"Oh well." Fancypants said."Atleast I can call myself the owner. Unless Pegasus magically returns from the dead. And as the owner I am proud to give you your trophy Shade and the prize money."

"Yeahyeah, shiny gold whatever what about our agreement Fancypants."

"What agreement?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about that." Fancypants said. "Follow me so I may honor it."

Shade did just that and Rainbow Dash flew behind them confused. They walked deep in Canterlot city till they came to a large house called the golden mare. "Just another place I own." Fancypants said."I hope it suits your needs Shade."

"What are we doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"When Fancypants asked me to do this little scheme he offered me a large sum of gold thinking I give a damn about that." Shade said."I asked for something different and now it's time he delivers."

They walked inside."Welcome to the golden mare. The best escort service in all of Canterlot." Fancypants said while opening the door. The sight shocked Rainbow Dash. Good looking mares were all over the place dancing and doing naughty sexual things. Shade was so happy! So happy he wanted to sing! And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"What is this place filled with so many wonders. Casting it's spell that I am now under.  
>Mares in heat and the cute earth pony's. Three unicorn mares covered in honey. Honeeeeeey!"<p>

"Shade my good man i-"

"Ooooh what a magical place and I owe it all to the Pegasus race. If I knew this house had so much up his sleeve I'd come here sooner and never leave. Yes I love every poneeeeeyy"

Everypony looked at him in surprise. An embarrassed Shade regained his composure."To much?" He blushingly asked.

A passing by mare with a plate with drinks on her back walked up to him."Don't worry sugarcube we had worse."

"Well now Shade. Take your pick of any mare." Fancypants said.

Shade looked around with a happy look on his face." I'll take those the two unicorn mares over there. Those three pegasus pony's and that earth pony."

"A big appetite I see." Fancypants said.

"Oh rainbow Dash almost forgot about you. You can have one as well of course." Shade said."I suggest you take a zebra. They can do things other mares can't he said with a wink."

"Wait what?" Rainbow Dash said."Nono, I don't want I'm not gay!"

"Really?" Shade asked."Wow. Then this must be really awkward for you huh?"

"Yeah a bit!" Rainbow Dash said."I'll wait outside."

Rainbow Dash was about to walk out when a beautiful unicorn mare walked in.

"Wohoho hello you. Fancypants I want that one aswell can't wait to get a load of her." Shade said.

"I say, a little more respect is in order." Fancy pants said. "That mare happens to be my wife."

"Woops sorry man." Shade said.

"No need. We have an open relationship." Fancypants said."Have fun hunny."

"Oh I know I will." Fleur responded.

"Eugh disgusting." Rainbow Dash said while walking outside.

* * *

><p>She waited for hours the only thing keeping her was her loyalty for the fell asleep. When Shade finally came out he was surprised. He smiled and threw Rainbow Dash on his back. Rainbow Dash slowly woke up.<p>

"Hey how was it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Great at first but got old quite fast. Midget sex was interesting for awhile but I'm kind of home sick for some bigger pieces of tail." Shade said while walking to Canterlot castle with Rainbow Dash on his back.

"Eugh you really are disgusting Shade." Rainbow Dash complained.

"I try." Shade said.

"So how did you do it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Do what?"

"The final sprint. How did you make the lightning behind you?"

Shade stopped for a second. "Promise not to tell?"

"Promise." Rainbow Dash said.

"When I want to do things. Really want to they sort of happen." Shade said."Usually it's pretty minor things like getting to things out off my reach or stuffing David's pants. But ever since we got here It got stronger."

"Noway." Rainbow Dash said."You have the power of will!"

"Pardon?" Shade asked confused.

"The power of will! All pegasi pony's have it. Just some have it more than others. But none of us can do it as casual as you can."

"But how come I have it?" Shade asked.

"Maybe you are one of Pegasus children aswell!" Rainbow Dash said."Pegasus willpower was really strong. He could just tell the weather what to do! Just wait till Princess Celestia hears about your ability."

"You promised Rainbow Dash!"

"But that was before I knew-"

"Still you promised." Shade said."And because of that you can't tell her."

"Fine"


End file.
